Vigilante
by Angel of Light 867
Summary: After Ace died in a mission, Lexi and the team must move on. When there's a possible new threat about to hit acmetropolis, Lexi and the guys must fight on. The loonatics see something wierd on a mission where they think Ace is still alive, but is he? They must find the people who hides in the shadows to know more of Ace's past. Not the best of writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Vigilante chapter 1**

* * *

**A/n this my first story for loonatics unleashed, I planned that ace died in battle against my OC devastator. He will be described in my profile.**  
**Enjoy, and review, I'll only update when there's enough reviews. The people who inspired me was Snheeta, and loonaticslover13, because of their wonderful stories,it inspired me to make this.**

**It's sad because of Ace's death, but I have something planned for this.**

* * *

'What happened'

Ace, the leader of the loonatics, was looking around but he couldn't move or he couldn't feel any of his body parts.

'How come I can't move my arms'

It had taken a lot of his strength, but Ace finally looked down and it was surprising to see what happened; there was an object that was through his chest. He looked more intently at the object and realized that it was a sword. He also noticed that the blade has something he knows about it; he somehow knew that it was his sword, it was the guardian strike sword.

Ace noticed that the ground was shaking, it sounded like it was near. He slowly turned his and looked to his side. Ace seen the other loonatics fighting a new villain who called himself Devastator. Devastator's a tiger anthro who can control metal at will. Ace somehow knew that this fight was not on their side because no matter how much the loonatics fight, they can't defeat Devastator.

Ace was on his knees but it felt like he was about to fall down to the concrete floor.

'Am I going to die'.

Ace knew that he was about to hit the concrete. When he was about to hit the ground, he didn't hit the ground. Ace regained some feeling back to feel that someone caught him before he could hit the ground. Ace looked up to the person and he knew the person very well, it was his best friend and the second in command, Lexi Bunny.

Lexi tried her best to heal Ace but she doesn't have the proper medical experience to heal Ace unless Tech was there, but sadly he's fighting devastator.

Ace somehow knew that he might not make it out alive so he tried to get her attention, "Lexi." That is all ace could say because it felt like he could hardly breathe.

"What is it Ace" Lexi said softly because she doesn't want Ace to raise his blood pressure because it might kill him right now.

"I've wanted to say this before Anything happened to us" Ace said in a very weak voice. He slowly raised his hand near Lexi's face.

Lexi held his hand before his hand fell down, "what is it?" Lexi is wondering what he would say right now.

Ace tried to speak, but he started to cough, so he covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at his hand, he seen something not good at all, there was a lot of blood in his hand.

"Ace, please try not speak" Lexi said to Ace, but she felt a like she's going to cry because she sees her brave leader dying in front of her.

Ace out his hand to her face, "I've always wanted to say this before I die. I-I love you Lexi, I have always loved you." He slowly raised his head to her and kissed her on the lips. After that, he slowly put his head down. She let go of his hand as she seen his head lay back down. Lexi tried to keep him awake, but she felt his pulse is very weak.

Lexi hugged Ace's head close to her,"NO, Ace, you can't die yet, I love you to. Please don't go Ace, not yet!" Lexi didn't want to leave Ace's side, but she had to order a retreat for the other members.

Lexi hesitantly put Ace's body down, but with tears running down her cheeks. Lexi ran to the team as fast as she could run.

When she got there, she brain-blasted a wall which was near Devastator. With the crumbling wall about to crash on devastator, but he couldn't get away and he got hit. It looked like it might hold him for a while.

While Lexi seen Devastator go down for a while, she told the guys to pick up Ace and leave the area before devastator could hurt them. The guys wanted to help Ace because they also seen their brave leader go down, but they kept on fighting so Lexi could could get out of there with their leader. Lexi told them what exactly happened that Ace has a great chance that he will die without proper treatment. They decided to run away from the bank to a location about a mile away.

The loonatics had to leave the bank and escape by their hovering motorcycles. All Lexi want is to get Ace to the hospital, but it's another mile away.

When they got to another street, which was a great distance from that villain, the loonatics realized that their vehicles were broken by devastator. They never realized until the vehicles literally broke apart.

With no options, Lexi and the team checked the cycles if any could be repaired. Luckily Tech's been slightly damaged but could go to the hospital.

The guys are waiting for lexi's orders because Ace is injured. Lexi didn't exactly know what to do but she knew what their leader would do.

"Tech, you have to treat Ace" Lexi was hoping that Devastator wouldn't find them.

"Right" Tech went to treat Ace. When he examined the wounds, he never realized that Ace had many injuries right before he got stabbed. Tech examined them and found out that he has many punctured wounds from his broken ribs, and he has broken both his legs.

"Lexi just who was that guy, he makes metal armor from anything around him!" Duck exclaimed at the team. Devastator could control any kind of metal and bend them by his will. He could make anything from swords to any kind of body armor by grabbing any metal that's near him.

"Duck, he should be one of most powerful nemesis we have ever fought in our 5 years of being a team because he severely injured Ace and we can't even hurt him. At least we could make Massive feel pain but this guy doesn't let us make a move like he knows how we fight." Rev said to Duck in a worried tone.

"Is Ace going to be okay" Slam looked at his leader with a sad expression. Slam was trying to fight Devastator but even Slam was injured because the villain would use decisive attacks to confuse Slam and use a series of quick attacks to hurt him. So Slam has many deep cuts and a few knives stabbed him, even though he's hurt from it he doesn't care about himself being hurt. He's mainly worried about Ace's health right now.

"Well, if he's hurt, then I'll become leader when he's in the hospital." Duck said in a happy tone. Even though Duck seen Ace got hurt, he was truly worried for his leader. He help command Slam and rev to confuse the enemy; while he and Tech would try to finish him. His plan seemed to work but Devastator expected Duck to do this move and attacked him. Duck has many bruises from the tiger anthro but like Slam, he wanted Ace to be safe.

"DUCK, now's the time for your jealousy okay", the teammates were surprised to hear Lexi yell like that before. This was the first time Lexi screamed out on them. Lexi never yelled like that unless she really means it. The guys knew what she meant and stayed quiet.

"Okay" Duck said in a scared voice, because he's now scared of her.

"Guys I have some news" Tech said as he got up. The team went up to him, wondering about his health.

"Is he going to okay, please Tech is he going to be okay" Lexi was scared for Ace's health.

"I got him patched up, but without a lab for me to work on him so he can heal or a nearby hospital to heal him in 10 minutes, he's going to die" Tech said in a sad voice. The team was shocked to hear the news, now they had to get him to the hospital. Rev wanted to bring Ace to the hospital but he's more concerned of their enemy. So he worked on Tech's motorcycle.

"We have to go to hospital now, or else he's going to die" Lexi said in a worried tone.

When Tech was about to carry Ace to his motorcycle , they heard something behind them. There was a fog there, but they didn't realize that a fog came out of nowhere at a distance from them from where they ran from the bank.

As tech was ready to leave, Lexi heard metal clanging on the ground at a fast motion. When they want to check it out, something pop out and it started to run at them, it was Devastator running towards them.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY" the tiger anthro was running in some metal leggings that help him run more faster.

"Oh no, please not now" Lexi looked behind her to see Devastator running faster than they could get away. Lexi tried a risky move; she's going to fight him alone to distract him so Tech could get away with Ace, if it even means risking her own life but she doesn't care about her health, she's mainly worried about ace.

Lexi walked up to face Devastator, she looked at tech,"Tech, I'm going to fight devastator, while you get away with Ace." Lexi was using a communicator to talk to Tech.

Tech responded back at Lexi, "Are you nuts, this guy defeated Ace without much trouble, and now you're going to fight him by yourself." Tech doesn't want anyone else hurt today.

"Tech, that's an order" Lexi commanded the coyote. Tech said nothing because he followed the order and not complain, but he wished she would be okay.

Lexi looked back to the guys, "the rest of you are to protect Ace" Lexi wanted to make sure to protect Ace so she would distract the villain.

Duck, Rev, and Slam looked at Lexi, they wanted to protect their leader but they didn't like the orders made by Lexi. Instead they walked up beside Lexi, they disobeyed orders but they didn't care right now. They want the entire team to survive also. Lexi looked back at them, but Slam out a hand on Lexi's shoulder and made a smile to show that he's made up his mind.

Lexi knew that they wanted her safe also, so she smiled at them,"Okay, all we have to do is to distract this guy so Tech could get away." Lexi said the orders, the guys all nodded.

When devastator came within range, slam tried to subdue him by tackling him to a wall. This plan seemed to work by knocking him down but he got back up. Slam tried to lift him up to throw him down to the ground, but Devastator grabbed Slam's arm before his throw down lifted him with ease. Devastator just threw him down with full force. The force that the enemy did was so strong to let Lexi hear some bones snap from inside Slam. After Slam hit the ground, he was unconscious from that throw down.

Lexi watched the both Duck and Rev go against the tiger anthro but it was impossible for them to fight him. She could only see that both Duck and Rev were defeated by devastator. Duck was thrown to wall that collapse on the duck. Rev was surprisingly grabbed by the tiger and was beaten up by Devastator. Both of the bird's bones were broke were so loud that could be heard from Lexi's super hearing.

What Lexi could see was that she was the only one standing in front of devastator and protecting Ace from death. After she seen Devastator walking up to her she tried to fight him. She tried to punch him but Devastator only grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

He examined her, sighing, "it's not your time yet rabbit." Lexi wanted to know what he's talking about. She tried to fight his grip, but the tiger noticed this. He decided to throw her to a nearby building. Lexi hit a column of pure concrete with great force, this made it the column break and collapse on her. All she heard was snapping bones, she then realized that the sound was her bones inside her. She doesn't know exactly what kind of bones broke but she felt was the intense pain throughout her body.

After she hit the ground, the rubble fell and hit mainly was her arms and legs: meaning that she could hardly move. lexi also felt that the rubble missed her torso, but this was a good thing. She might have internal organ damage, so she guess that she's lucky. Lexi looked up to see Devastator grabbed Tech's cycle. Tech tried to fight him, but he was powerless. Devastator just grabbed Tech from his cycle and threw him to a wall made of concrete and stone. The crash made the wall collapse on the coyote.

After Lexi tried to move, but she heard some of her bones cracking, and she noticed that the rubble was preventing her to move. She did the unthinkable, she brain blasted the rubble away from her and she tried to stand up. It made the pain hurt more than before, but she was free of the rubble. her next challenge was to stand up, but this was more challenging because her legs must've broke in 2 or more places but she didn't care.

She was close to stand up, that plan backfired when her leg gave out and she fell down to the ground. She hit the ground hard, she tried to look up but she was feeling intense pain throughout her body. She was doing her best to stay awake but all she could see was starting to fade to black.

Before Lexi could passed out, she seen devastator grabbed Ace by the neck. He turned his hand to many knives about to kill him.

"Please, don't kill Ace" Lexi said in very weak voice because thats all she could only say.

When she nearly blacked out, she seen a dark colored boot step in front of her. She looked up to see a person wearing a black clothes. She couldn't see any details of who this because may be because of its features were covered by a cloak. Its presence caught the attention of the tiger. Devastator looked at the masked assailant, wondered of who's that person. The tiger looked back at Ace and just drop him down to the ground.

"Who are you" Devastator looking back at the masked assailant.

'Who is this person' Lexi's vision was so blurry that she can't see properly. After the masked person was about to take a step towards Devastator, Lexi couldn't take the pain much longer so she laid her head down. This feeling she felt was like she was sleeping but she somehow knew that she passed out. A few moments later she felt something picked her up, 'what's going to happen to me?' Lexi only thought as she felt like she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n that's the end of chapter 1.**

**I hope you like it. I would update when's there enough reviews.**

**P.S.- I'm glad that in the reviews of this chapter had many mistakes on it so I decided to re-edit this chapter before I go on with the future chapters. It's thanks to Loonaticslover13 and snheetha, they told me what's wrong and I decided to rewrite it. I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vigilante chapter 2**

'What Happened?'

Lexi thought back of what happened exactly. She remembered the entire fight with Devastator. She looked down to prevent her from seeing her friends go down. She looked back up to see Devastator abut to stab Ace, but there's nothing to stop him.

'Oh no, Ace!' Lexi yelled in her head, worried about Ace. She tried to move, but she felt nothing responding to her. She checked around to see what's caused this; there were large boulders that crushed her limbs. She tried her best to get up but it was pointless.

When she's about to give up, she seen the same cloaked figure that was in front of her before she passed out. The figure lifted the rubble away to free her from her rocky restraints.

Lexi noticed that the figure pulled a hand out in front of her, meaning that it wanted to help her up. She didn't know to trust the figure but she has nothing to lose now, so she slowly grabbed the figure's hand.

When she touched the figure's hand, it felt like she no longer have a feeling of danger anymore. She seen a light behind the figure, wondered what's going to happen, she tried to move away from the figure. The figure just holds on to her, put its arms around her and picked her up bridal style. With Lexi safely in its arms, the figure walked into the light with Lexi.

'What's going to happen now?'

When she's near the light, the light engulfed her and the figure. It felt like she's back from somewhere she doesn't know. All she sees right now is complete darkness, but it feels like she's sleeping. She somehow knew that her eyes are closed right now.

She attempted to open her eyelids slowly, but when the light hit her eyes, it temporally blinded her. She closed her eyelids right away because of the discomfort. When she tried to open her eyelids for a second time, she didn't get blinded by the light, so she opened her eyes fully to see where she's at. She couldn't see very well because all she could see were things that are very blurry to her. The only color she could see right now is the color white, but she doesn't have a clue of where she's at.

When she got some feeling back, she felt something soft underneath her. She slowly lifted her head and checked the area. She knew that she could see well now because she now noticed that she's in a hospital room. She tried to get up, but she fell back down on the bed, feeling intense pain throughout her entire body. When the feeling of pain started to go down, she tried to move her arms but noticed that both of her arms are being blocked by something. She tried to move her shoulder to see what's blocking her arms. She caught a glimpse of a white bandage covering her upper right arm; she knew that her arms are in casts. She tried to move her legs and noticed that one of her legs could move. She knew that her right leg is in a cast as well.

'What happened?' Lexi tried to remember what happened a while ago, and then she remembered what happened to Ace and the team. She attempted to fight the casts again, but she laid down on the bed in agony. She didn't want to give up on her team, but she have to give for now.

'I guess that I have to sleep for now.' Lexi has no choice now but sleep to get better. Lexi wanted to know what happened to the guys, but mostly Ace. She heard footsteps come closer to her door and opened the door. A person walked in, a person that the Loonatics knew very well, Zadavia.

"Lexi, you're awake?" Zadavia walked up to the bunny to hug her, "What happened?"

"We failed Zadavia. We were defeated by Devastator." Lexi felt the pain increase when Zadavia hugged her, "Um Zadavia, your hugging me too tight."

Zadavia let go of her, "Sorry Lexi, I'm just worried to lose you guys. I don't want to lose any more friends this way."

Lexi was surprised to hear this, "you had friends die this way Zadavia?"

"Yes, but I don't want remember it right now Lexi." Zadavia lost many friends in her life, she didn't want to lose the Loonatics this way either.

Lexi tried another attempt to get up but she remembered the pain right away before she tried.

"Lexi, you weren't injured like the guys." Zadavia would've done anything to help them out. She didn't expect this to happen because she thought this mission would be like the others, but this ended very badly.

"What happened to us Zadavia?" Lexi wanted to know how they got hurt and what happened to Devastator.

"Lexi, you were in a coma for an entire month, I checked up on each of you every week." Zadavia told Lexi.

"What were our injuries Zadavia?" Lexi wanted to know exactly what her injuries were.

"Lexi, you have many broken bones from your arms, legs, and many of your ribs. The guys also have the same injuries, but they have it worse than you. Tech even lost his regeneration powers, so he must endure the pain to." Zadavia told Lexi the bad news.

"What, Tech lost his powers!" it's a surprise for someone to lose his powers.

Zadavia told her that when Tech hit the wall, that must've disabled his powers.

"Who and what was that guy who calls himself 'Devastator'?" Lexi is obviously mad that Devastator hurt her friends.

Zadavia explained that Devastator is indeed one powerful foe, but even he had a normal life. His real name was Mat Tiger; he used to be a nice tiger anthro that had a great job as a mechanic.

After the meteor hit, he never wanted to show his powers until he lost everything he loved, his job and his family. After a certain incident, he wanted revenge against the people that caused his pain. He wanted to obtain money by stealing it from the banks of Acmetropolis. Whenever people tried to stop him, he would either hurt them or kill them on the spot. The Loonatics were his latest targets of his rampage.

Lexi wondered why would he hurt anyone, then she remembered Ace, "is Ace in this building Zadavia?" Lexi was curious for the male bunny's health.

Zadavia looked down, away from the bunny, with a sad expression on her face, "I looked for him Lexi, but the police confirmed that Ace Bunny is dead. From what happened from the video evidence we got from the bank, Ace would die, even with our help. I'm sorry Lexi."

"What?" Lexi doesn't believe this, Ace is DEAD! "This can't be true, he has to be alive." Lexi tried to fight her cast, trying to get up. She lay back down on the bed, felling more intense pain than before, with tears forming around her eyes.

Lexi stopped her tears before they came down but she remembered to ask, "Zadavia, what happened to Devastator?"

Zadavia looked back at Lexi, surprised of what happened. "When I got there, no one was there at the bank, but a lot of blood and rubble was everywhere. I tried to find the street cameras, but there was no evidence because Devastator destroyed everything during your fight with him on that street. We never found any remains of him on that street, so we believed that he's still alive, but possibly in hiding. The buildings suffered major damage and some parts of the walls were so damaged that it caused some buildings to fall down.

"What exactly happened to us Zadavia? How did we get to the hospital?" Lexi wanted to know how they got to the hospital.

"I'm not sure, when I got to the crime scene, you were not there. I tried to find you under the rubble, but I heard from the police that they got a call from the hospital that the Loonatics are there. I got to the hospital as fast as I could. When I got here, the doctors led me here, to the intensive care unit. I saw the injuries you got from devastator, they were severe. I'm surprised that you're alive; many people would die from your injuries. I came by every week to check on each of you." Zadavia told Lexi the story.

"What did the doctors say?" Lexi wanted to know how they got from the crime scene to the hospital, an hour's drive away.

"The staff said that they found you guys in the front entrance, all injured and unconscious." Zadavia told Lexi how they got here.

"What about the person that dressed in a black cloak?" Lexi wondered about the person dressed in black.

"What person in black Lexi? I didn't know about this?" Zadavia was stunned to hear this. She didn't know about a person dressed in black.

"Really, when I was on the verge of passing out, I saw Devastator about to kill Ace. Before anything happened, I saw this person come in beside be, walking to Devastator. I blacked out before the masked person confronted Devastator. After I passed out, it felt like someone was carrying me. The next thing I knew, I woke up here." Lexi told her side of what happened. "By the way Zadavia, how long do we have to stay in the hospital?" Lexi didn't like the idea of her being in casts.

Zadavia looked at her, "The doctors said that you must stay here for a month. Also, you must go into therapy to see if you are able to fight. These injuries might cause problems for you and the guys in the long run."

Lexi was sad to hear the news and she looked down, "Okay."

Zadavia put a hand on Lexi's shoulder, "Don't worry Lexi, I'm sure that we will find Devastator and bring him to justice."

Lexi was furious to hear this, "No Zadavia! From the crimes he committed, he doesn't deserve justice; he needs to be killed for his actions!"

Zadavia was stunned to hear this from Lexi, "You can't do this Lexi, and revenge is not the right way. Killing a man will cause more problems for you because it proves that people won't trust you anymore,"

Lexi didn't like to hear this, but she decided to give up the idea of vengeance for Ace. She had a weird idea, "Zadavia, how did Devastator know our weaknesses. He defeated us by using our blind spots. It's like he knew how to defeat each of us without trouble?"

"that's surprising to hear. Someone must your weaknesses; even I don't know your weakness myself. This must mean that someone knows how to defeat you more easily. So try to watch out ok." Zadavia wanted to figure out of who would know the Loonatics' weakness.

Lexi also remembered what Devastator said to her, "Hey Zadavia, before Devastator tried to hurt me, he said that it wasn't 'my time yet'. What do you think he means by that?" Lexi wanted to know more about Devastator and why he wanted to Ace dead.

"I'm not sure about that Lexi; he probably means that he doesn't want to kill you yet. So all he wanted is to kill Ace right?" Zadavia told Lexi.

"Yeah, it's likely that he's mainly aiming for Ace the whole time. He also wanted us out of the way, so he injured us to a point that we can't get up." Lexi remembered that Devastator mainly wanted was for Ace to die. Lexi wanted to find out after she gets out of the hospital, mainly all she wanted is to find Devastator and bring him to justice.

Lexi just realized that she's not in her regular uniform. She looked at herself that she could see her tan fur showing, she seen that she's in a hospital gown, "Zadavia, what happened to my uniform?"

"Lexi, when you arrived at the hospital, your uniform was already torn and full of blood because of the battle. The doctors decided to throw away the uniform because of the blood and it's all torn. Don't worry; I'll get you a new uniform and some casual clothes as soon as I could get them. To tell the truth, I don't like the gowns either, it's a little revealing don't you think so to?" Zadavia don't like the gowns because it shows off the back for anyone to see.

Lexi thought about it to, "yeah, these doctors must be perverts."

Zadavia laughed at the comment Lexi said, "yeah, and don't worry, I'll make sure you get your clothes as soon as possible." Zadavia will be able to bring in their clothes in about 2 days.

After a few more minutes of talking, Zadavia decided to let Lexi rest. Zadavia left the hospital to her car; she got inside it and started it up. She left the hospital to go back home because it's starting to become night.

'What's going to happen now, with these people that know the loonatics' weaknesses? I have to do something to protect them.' Zadavia was thinking for a while before she got an idea. She pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket and dialed it.

"hello." The voice sounded like a male with a deep voice on the other side of the call.

"Hello, it's Zadavia."

"You want something done for you ma'am?" the voice said to her.

"Yes, I have a job for you." Zadavia has something planned for this mysterious person.

"For you Zadavia, anything; because of what you did for us in the past." The voice said.

"That's good to hear, because I need you to help defend the city while the Loonatics are in the hospital." Zadavia told the mysterious person his new orders.

"We will do the work because you asked us, but don't tell anyone about us, okay?" the voice said to her, it sounds like the male wanted to work in the shadows.

"Okay shadow, I'll make sure that none of the media will notice you," Zadavia said to Shadow.

"That's good to hear, we will make sure that no more criminals will make an attempt to take over the city. Should we kill every criminal ma'am?" shadow asked this because he wants to make sure of no more uprisings in Acmetropolis. The other reason is to protect the loonatics while they are recovering.

"you may on any new criminals, but if any break out of jail, just capture them and bring them to the police." Zadavia told shadow the orders.

"Remember Zadavia of what the police did to us in the past." Shadow said in a mean tone because he hated the police. There was a certain incident in the past that involved shadow and the police.

"Yes shadow, I know, but I must say good-bye for now." Zadavia said to shadow.

"Yeah, good-bye Zadavia." Shadow ended the call.

Zadavia smiled while she looked at the road. "This is going to be interesting." She said to herself as she continued on to home.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so tell me in your reviews if I made any mistakes. I'm not the best writer in the world, but im still learning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I'm sorry that I haven't updated this chapter in over a month, sorry about that, I've been very busy until now. now that I'm on summer vacation, I can write freely. now here's chapter 3, enjoy.**

* * *

**Vigilante chapter 3**

Lexi and the guys have been in the hospital for 4 weeks after they woke up from their comas. Even though the injuries they got from devastator were severe, they healed faster than the doctors planned. The loonatics must have a power to heal faster than an average person because of the meteor.

Lexi was excited because of what the doctor said to her, the loonatics could be discharged from the hospital next week. Thanks to the advancements in technology, Lexi have acquired some braces that could help her walk around with some crutches because she hates to be in a wheelchair all day. With the casts off and the braces on her arms, she could use her arms more freely than the casts. With the braces on, she could also eat or grab things.

"Hey guys, did you hear, we are able to leave the hospital next week." Lexi was amazed to say this. She sat in a table the other members of the loonatics were sitting on.

The guys, with their injuries, tried to be happy because they are able to move like Lexi could. Mainly they had braces on their arms and legs so it could help them walk again, all but duck because he says that walking would tire him out so he sits in his favorite wheelchair.

"Really, your not kidding! That's great to hear Lexi." Tech was thrilled to hear this. His injuries was a dislocated back, this means that he lost his healing ability. He also had many broken bones from his neck down (luckily, his regeneration ability came back to heal the rest of his injuries last week.) He's almost healed completely but the doctors made sure that he doesn't hurt himself so they made him stay with the team, tech doesn't seem to care because he doesn't want to leave the team at a hospital with a killer on the loose. He needed some help because his arms are still in the braces, not all of his regeneration powers are activated right now.

"That's right tech, I'm sure it's next Friday, from what the doctor said." Lexi told tech what day exactly. They had been in the hospital for a while now, so the days are going more slow than they like it to be. They want to leave soon because they are not use to the quiet and no action for a while now, so they are feeling bored now.

"This is just great, we finally get to leave! Ow, I really need to get out of these casts, they really show that I'm a weakling." Duck was complaining about his cast being in the way. His injuries are like the others when it comes to broken arms and legs. He also broke some important ribs that, that means that he can't yell too loud or he would be silenced by pain.

"By the way Lexi, what day is it today, because it seems like a Tuesday but it could be a Monday-" rev was talking near his 'normal' voice( which is near a hyper level daily). He stopped talking because Tech clamped his beak so this could tell Rev to be quiet for a while. Rev suffered many problems of tearing muscles and a few broken bones( mainly in the legs). His arms are ok from the injuries so he doesn't need the casts or braces.

"I believe it's a Wednesday because of the lunch special is spaghetti." Slam was talking in his Tasmanian language. He sustained the worst injuries because he tried to tackled devastator. All of the bones in his arms and legs and his ribs are broken. He also nearly broke his spine, but he was luckily to not brake it. He's healing but he can't lift anything till he's all better.

"Slam's right, all we need to do is wait for about 9 days til we get out of here." Lexi was happy to say this. She doesn't like the idea of her in a hospital because she is a little scared of doctors when she was younger.  
"By the Lexi, do we need to check on ace's grave when we get out," tech didn't want to say this in front of her because he heard about ace's confession to Lexi.

Lexi's happy expression fell down as she heard that, "yeah, we should check it out when we get there."

"Hey Lexi, when was the funeral?" Surprisingly it was duck that said that. Even though duck acted like he's jealous of ace but he still considered ace as one his best friends. When he seen ace go down, duck tried to lead the team when he seen Lexi trying to heal ace.

"The funeral happened when we were in a coma, about a week after he 'died' " Lexi choked up on the word 'died' because she loved ace, now she blames herself because of she thinks its all her fault that ace died.

"Hey lex, don't blame yourself for this, Ace's death was not caused because of you." Tech was trying to help her cheer up.

Lexi's expression lightened up a little, "thanks tech."

After lunch, they went back to their rooms because they wanted to sleep, because it takes a lot of energy to walk to the cafeteria and back to their room.

* * *

The week went fast for the loonatics, before they realized it was Thursday of next week already. They only have one day left before they could be discharged from the hospital.

'I cant wait, for tomorrow, because we could finally leave.' Lexi was in a happy mood. Lexi healed enough in the arms so she could have a cast off her arms but she would still use a brace to help her. With the help of zadavia, she has some clothes picked out for her, because its strange to wear a hospital gown when she's about to leave the hospital. Zadavia gave Lexi a basic pink t-shirt and some blue jeans.

The guys all have temporary casts and braces. Tech healed up fully because of his regeneration.

Tech said that he would have a machine ready to instantly heal the team, Lexi and the others were happy to hear that.

When morning came, the loonatics got whatever they needed and met up at the front lobby of the hospital. They heard from their boss, that she sent a ride to pick them up. They waited for a few minutes until they seen a limousine come up. The limo was all white. They saw a guy, possibly in his sixties because of his slick grey hair, in a suit come out of the limo and held a sign that meant he's waiting for them. The loonatics saw the sign, they knew that the guy was sent by Zadavia.

"Looks like our rides here, lets go" they left the hospital and walked over to the limo. Lexi told the guys to get in the limo first before her, but the guys told Lexi that she's the leader so she goes in first. When she got in, the guys got in after her. The last one in was Tech, because he was already healed first.

"Anywhere to go?" The limo driver asked where would they like to go.

"Let's go to the cemetery first" Lexi wanted to go there for ace.

The ride was a 15 minute ride because it was located was close to the hospital. When they got out of the hospital, it was sunny, bright sun with some clouds out. About 15 minutes later,when they got close to the cemetery, it got cloudy all of a sudden. It looks like it might rain soon.

"Hmm, this is strange, I thought it was meant to be sunny all day?" The driver was baffled to see the unexpected clouds come in.

The loonatics entered the cemetery to check on a tombstone that labeled Ace Bunny. To be extract, the name was Avery 'Ace' bunny, it also said 'superhero and great friend'. It didn't say anything about his birthday or his death, it only said his name and a sentence.

Lexi looked at the tombstone, she had many sad emotions inside her. She don't know what emotion she's feeling right now.

"I'm so sorry ace," Lexi bent down to pay her respects. She felt something run down her cheeks, she checked it and she realized that she was her tears. She looked back to see the others are paying their respects also.

Tech decided to walk up after Lexi."Ace, thank you for being our leader" Tech said his farewells after Lexi looked away. Tech was sad that Ace was dead, he was the first friend Tech ever had.

Rev walked up next after tech walked back to the group. "We'll, it's my first time to say a final goodbye because I never had anyone that died yet but it's going to happen. It's painful to see that you're the first of my best friends that died this way. I'm very sorry to say this but goodbye ace" rev walked away, it looked like he was on the verge of crying.

Duck decided to walk up, " I guess I should say that I'm sorry that you died this way, but I guess this is what's meant to be. I should not complain to much being leader because you know that I'm jealous of you but it's not going to be the same way without you.. Good bye Ace." Duck walked away to the group unusually quiet. They looked at him, he was tearing up, its unusual to see duck crying, but they stayed quiet.

Slam was the last one up to the grave. He was talking more smoothly than his Tasmanian language. "It's not going to be the same without you ace, I'm going to miss you leader" he made a small speech, that was enough for him. After he walked up to the team, they paid their final respects for their late leader.

After they paid their final respects, they felt something hit them, they decided to look up to see that it's raining. They waited besides ace's grace till the rain started to downpour (about 10 minutes later). They figured to leave for today.

When the loonatics left, someone in black clothes came up to the grave of Ace Bunny, the person mumbled something but can't be heard. After that, it slowly walked away, looking at the limousine driving away.

Lexi was talking to the guys about random stuff when she looked back at Ace's grave, she seen the figure there. She tried to remember who it was till she remembers who it was, it looked like the person who saved her and the guys. She looked closer but she seem the figure disappeared right away. She wanted to know who was the figure and what are his or her intentions.

When they got back to HQ, Tech ran to his lab to make a machine to accelerate the healing process of the other loonatics. Lexi decided to go to her room to sleep. The others decided to watch tv in the main lobby.

'I can't believe it, that person looks the one who rescued us' Lexi wanted to know just who was that person. 'I'm going to tell the guys about this, and I want to find out who this person is. I might find out any clues about Ace', Lexi would do anything to find him. She's been standing while she was making a plan to find the masked figure. Lexi still believes that Ace is alive but the cloaked figure has something to do with Ace.

Lexi felt sore when she stood up for about 10 minutes. 'I guess I need to sleep for now so I could wait for Tech. I can't wait to get out of these casts.' She laid down on her bed and got ready to sleep. She fell asleep right away.

* * *

Meanwhile at some place in Acmetropolis, there are some figures sitting in front of a table.

"Damn it, I guess 'they' would interfere with our plot to kill the loonatics." One of the 3 people who hiding in the shadows.

"Don't worry about that, I guess we should send more of our 'comrades' after them. The second person was talking. He stressed 'comrades' as people he could use without caring.

The 3rd person looked at the second, "Enough major, we don't need anymore pawns for now. We need to let the plan go into action, to kill or capture the loonatics." The 3rd person let out a laugh after he told his plan.

The other 2 looked at him and bowed their heads. They looked at the guy laughing, "what do you want us to do police commander Joseph Blake?"

Joseph looked at the other 2, "major Andrew Rivers, your plan will work with the help of the other anthros we promised they would be helpful, but we'll just kill them all." Joseph liked Andrew's plan to use the anthros against them because they are worthless in his eyes.

He looked at the other person who was a female, "police captain Andrea rivers you and your twin brother would make crimes against the loonatics. Frame them in anything, just make it seemed like they caused the crimes. I'll send the entire police force to capture the loonatics. Understood?"

The brother and sister looked at their commanding officer, they both said, " yes we understood sir."

"Good, well make sure after they healed, any news from the hospital?" Joseph looked at his subordinates.

"Sir, I've got news that they got discharged today." Andrea heard from the hospital and news that they left a few hours ago.

"Good, how long do you think they would be able to do crime fighting again." Joseph wanted his plan perfect.

"Sir, I've heard from Zadavia that they wouldn't be able to fight for a few months." Andrew heard from the news also they won't be on the field for a while.

"That's good to hear, at least we'll handle ourselves without the help from those loonatics.I hate the loonatics! They take down the villains and make us look bad." Joseph was happy to say that. He always hated the loonatics when they were founded about 5 years ago. He was also happy when he heard when Ace died, that means the loonatics are unstable and might break up for good.

"I guess that means we're done here, dismissed." blake said in a commanding tone. The twins looked at him and walked away. Joseph looked at the window in his office in the top floor of the police headquarters, "this is going to be great, we get rid of the loonatics and we could finally protect acmetropolis." He let out a chuckle.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm very sorry that I haven't had time to upload this chapter in a long time. Ill make sure that I upload a new chapter every 2 weeks. Thanks for waiting on me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vigilante chapter 4**  
**A/N: this chapter will show exactly what happened to Ace during the fight with Devastator.**

* * *

While the loonatics were injured in the battle with devastator, Ace was conscious at the time around the same time when Devastator already taken down the other teammates. When Lexi hit the ground, Ace noticed that the tiger anthro grabbed him, but he didn't feel anything. He saw Lexi tried to get up, but she collapsed back down. He noticed that devastator dropped him down on his back, Ace turned his head to saw the tiger walking to Lexi.

'Please, don't hurt Lexi' Ace tried to speak, but felt blood coming out his mouth. He had the feeling like he was to black out forever, but he tried his best to stay alive. He seen something walking up to Devastator, a person shaped creature dressed in a black cloak that hid every feature on it.

"Who are you?" Devastator asked the masked person.

The figure only walked closer to him without saying a thing.

"WHO ARE YOU! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO ARE YOU, SPEAK DAMN IT!" Devastator was furious at the person not answering him.

Ace looked closer, only caught a glimpse of what happened, the figure cut off the hand of devastator in an instant. Ace looked closer at the figure, there was a sword in its hand already.

Devastator looked at his hand in shock. "AHHH, YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Devastator released more power than before because of a dark aura that wrapped around him to show his strength and power. His power nearly tripled than his encounter with the loonatics.

'What, if he was this powerful, we'll never defeat this guy.' Ace was stunned to see how powerful devastator was, his powers have him to control the elements at his will.

The figure only waved a hand meaning that it's not afraid. The figure raised its hand and kept it there. Ace was surprised to see more cloaked figures came out of the shadows.

"WHAT IS THIS, YOU HAVE BACKUP! Well you never defeat me THIS WAY!" Devastator growled as he raised his missing hand and some metals combined together to regenerate his hand. He had some more metal transform in his hand that transformed into a sword. He was about to attack, but he felt something in his in his chest. He looked down to see a sword through him, devastator felt the pain, but he ignored it and continued his plan of attacking. Devastator's power was causing to the ground to shake. He made buildings shake and the concrete ground breaking.

The figures made a move to stop Devastator. They disappeared for a second but reappeared at Devastator, all stabbing him at a vital area. This plan worked well by stopping devastator, but this killed him. 3 figures grabbed his body and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Ace looked at the figures and seen one grabbed him and other figures grabbed the other loonatics as well. Each member carried the loonatics with extreme care so they carried each member in a bridal form so they can't hit the ground and hurt them. Slam was big enough so that more than 2 members must carry him so he can't get hurt. One grabbed Ace in a bridal hold but without touching the sword that's through him.

Ace was still awake at this time, but he can't stay awake for long because it feels like he can't keep his eyes open for too long.

"What are going to do to us?" Ace weakly said to the the figure.

The figure looked at him," don't worry we'll take care of you. We also have something special for you Ace." The figure was talking in a Russian accent  
"What's going to happen to the others?" Ace weakly said because he's worried for them. He felt like he couldn't stay awake, he starting to black out. He heard mumbles, but he passed out moments later. He couldn't see things too clear because it looks like everything is going dark in his eyes till it was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

'What happened to me?'

Ace was confused. He looked around to see Devastator already killed his team, he seen Lexi was next on his list. Ace tried to move, but to see he buried by the rubble. He only seen devastator come close enough where he could swing his claws at her.

'NO, this can't be true.' He doesn't want to believe this at all, his team dying in front of him. He tried to move but the heavy boulders are in his way to protect his friends. He's almost close to give up all hope. Ace felt something strange, he decided to look up to see a bright light.

He seen the light come closer to him, engulfing his entire body into the intense light.

Looking around confused, Ace also felt calm and safe at the same time. He seen nothing but pure white around him, but he felt like there was someone near him. He looked up to see 2 bunny anthros looking at him. They were a female and male bunny that both had grey fur almost like Ace's fur color. They looked like they were middle-aged so they don't look too young.

'They look very familiar, but who are they?' Ace had a feeling that he knew them but at the same time, he don't know them.

He noticed that the female let out a hand to him. Ace had a feeling to grab the female's hand but when he tried, the female hand pulled back from his hand. Ace looked up to the 2 bunnies in front of him, they were smiling in front of him. He heard something in his head.

'I guess it's not your time yet Ace'

Ace was confused, he tried to speak, but no words came out. He tried to walk to them, but with each step he took, they further he is from the 2 bunnies. He seen the bunnies disappeared and darkness engulfed the scene. He tried to fight the darkness but it felt like he's back from somewhere he doesn't know.

It felt like his eyelids are heavy, he tried to open his eyelids. when he open his eyes, there was a bright light, but he didn't care so he opened his eyes to finally open. He checked around to see a white room. He felt something soft underneath him, he looked and noticed that he was on a bed. The room looked like an average hospital room.

Ace remembered what happened about Devastator, his team, and his injures. He checked his chest, only bandages were placed there. Be placed his hand on it to feel pain, not nothing to extreme. He also noticed that there are bandages on his hands, he remembered the battle with Devastator was intense that he was beaten up all over his body but he broke both of his legs so if he survived, he can't walk for a long time. He also have many deep cuts and bruises so these are not too concerning.

"This is strange, I taught I was dead." Ace was baffled to see that he survived the wound. He heard a door clicked and it started to open. He seen someone come in, the person was revealed as the hooded figure that rescued him.

"Who or what are you?" Ace demanded to know what's going to happen to him. The figure just looked at him. The figure grabbed the ends of its hood and lifted it, revealing to be a wolf anthro.

The wolf anthro walked up to Ace, "Don't be scared Ace, we are here to help you." Ace knew it was a male wolf due to his deep Russian voice.  
"Who are you?" Ace asked the wolf.

"My name is Jack Wolf, but you could call me 'Shadow' Ace" Shadow answered Ace's question. He was a 6 foot tall wolf with light grey fur with white under his mouth and has blood red hair that cover his right eye. He has a scar that goes from his forehead down past his right eye and his cheek. He has light green eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Ace didn't think this is a rescue mission but to capture him.

"We're here to let you decide about the fate of your team and the ones who sent Devastator to kill you." Jack told Ace about how there was a someone or some people out there that want the loonatics dead.

"I don't know if I could trust you" Ace don't like this idea.

"You may not know us right now, but we knew you and your parents very well but we also know the reason why your parents died." Jack was telling the truth about how they knew Ace and his parents.

"Really, I thought that the police told me that they died in a accident when I was 4?" Ace was confused to hear this.

"They didn't die from an accident, they were killed by someone." Jack told the news.

"What? This can't be true. How do you know of this?" Ace wanted to know what exactly happened to his parents.

"I'll tell you everything about your parents and their secrets, after you make a deal with us Ace Bunny." Jack was talking in a voice that had no emotions.

"And what's the deal?" Ace didn't like to hear this.

"I want you to join us, the Shadow Claws. We were people who want the same people killed also, so what's your decision?" Jack held out his hand to show a sign of a deal. Ace looked at his hand, he placed his hand on jack's hand and closed the deal.

"Welcome to the Shadow Claws Ace. I have to tell you something else, the people of Acmetropolis believe you are dead. So, Don't show any signs of you are the leader of the loonatics. We will handle everything, from where you live and anything else." Jack smiled as he let Ace join the team.

"But, could I at least tell the team and Lexi?" Ace wanted the team to know that he's okay.

"Sorry Ace, but this could prove to be more dangerous, when the time is right, you could but not right now." Jack was talking with no emotion, usually this means that he's serious.

Ace tried to move his body again, but he felt the pain escalated. He now wondered about the injuries he got from Devastator. "Hey Jack, what happened to me from the battle with Devastator?"

"Ace, you mainly got the sword wound from Devastator and you also have both of your legs broken. You also got many deep cuts and many bruises, so you must rest until you are fully healed." Jack told Ace the news.

Ace now wondered about his dream, about Devastator killed the Loonatics, "what happened to the team Jack."

Jack smiled at Ace, "Don't worry Ace, we rescued your team. They were critically wounded, but they lived."

Ace now wondered about Devastator, " and what about Devastator, did he escaped or not?"

"Don't worry about him anymore, after he injured your team, we came in and killed him. We placed the Loonatics in protective hands with Zadavia and the doctors in the Acmetropolis hospital." Jack told Ace the good news. Ace was happy that his dream never happened. He's relieved that the team is alive and well.

Ace was also curious about the 2 bunnies in his dream, Jack noticed his expression, "is something on your mind Ace."

Ace looked up to Jack, "yeah, I dreamed that I was somewhere all white and seen these 2 bunnies that seemed to familiar but I don't know them."

Jack wondered about this, "what happened Ace?"

"the female wanted me to grab her hand but I couldn't because of some weird force." Ace wanted to know more about them.

"Did they say anything to you?" Jack wanted to ask Ace.

"No, but I heard something of 'its not my time', what does that mean?" Ace doesn't know what to do now.

Jack just looked at the curious bunny, "this must means that you are not ready to die just yet, but you must've been close to dying from that injury."

After a few minutes of talking, Ace started to feel tired.

"Ok, I guess I should sleep for now" ace was feeling sleepy after talking to Jack.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Ace" Jack left the door.

When Ace heard the door shut, he was thinking of who are 'they' and their plan. He said they knew his parents, " I guess I have no choice now. I'm going to find out what happened to my parents."

He went to sleep, wondering of what's going to happen from now on, Ace doesn't know what's going to happen.

Meanwhile, as Jack left Ace's room, he heard someone walking behind him. He looked to see another figure, that dressed as him, was behind him. The figure took if its hood to show that it was also a white wolf.  
"Anything happen to Ace Jack", it was a female white wolf, speaking a russian accent. Her name was May Wolf.

May was about Jacks height, slim body has light blue eyes. She has pure white hair that covers her left eye, she keeps her hair that goes down to her shoulders, neatly combed.

"Yes May, he joined us, to help us fight our enemy. He might even have vengeance on those who killed his parents, Jacob and Kira Bunny." Jack told her.

"Jacob and Kira bunny, they were one of our best assassins before us. But what the police said about them, was what caused them to die was not right for them. We knew them very well, they helped us a lot. We wanted to help them, but we were young and we couldn't help or join the shadow claws till we're up in age." May liked Jacob and Kira as her older siblings, but with them dying, this caused her to hate the people who killed them.  
"I know May, it angers me to but we need to move on. At least we have their son on our side now. I seen how he fights, he uses martial arts like his mother did." Jack was surprised to see how Ace mastered martial arts like his mother did years ago.

"Yeah ,you're right, just like he could use the sword as a master like his father did." May remembered Jacob always used a sword and Kira would assassinated the target with anything she had on her.

"I hope Ace could do the same tricks like his parents could", Jack wanted Ace to live on with his life, find someone to love and possibly have a family.

"I hope so, with what we planned, I hope that he has the heart to do his first mission. Will he have help jack?" May asked if Ace could have assistance with his first mission.

"Of course May, we could help him in any way. " Jack reassured May that they could help Ace.

They walked to a room to see about 7 people in the cloaks without the hoods. They are all wolves, they are with the Shadow Claws, lead by Jack and May wolf. The members are Cody Springfield, Seth king, George Williams, Jason Wolf, Kai Diamonds, Rick Hunters and Rose Winters.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Jack looked at his teammates. The others looked at him, waiting for something to happen.

"We have a new member of the shadow claws, the son of Jacob and Kira bunny", Jack said to the team. The rest of them looked at each other to hear about the son of the famous bunny dual joined the shadow claws.

"What's going to happen to the bunny, Jack" one person looked at Jack, he's the main mechanic of the team, Cody Springfield. His appearance is that he had dark blonde fur and hair. He has white fur under his chin, and he has amber eyes. His hair never treated because it will get dirty again. He's about 5 feet, and 8 inches tall.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make sure that Ace will be safe from the police. You must remember what happened to his parents, remember that dreaded day guys?" Jack doesn't want to remember what happened to them. The others remembered what happened to them too well.

"That's all we need to talk about guys, dismissed." Jack said to his team. The others nodded to show that they understood. They started to leave the room.

Jack and May decided to walk with their team out of the room, "when will we train Ace," Cody asked Jack.

"When he's ready to fight, in about 3 months." Jack told the team. he looked at cody, his third in command, "This is a great opportunity to kill our major enemy, police commander Joseph Blake", Jack smiled at the though of Blake dead.

"It would be great, and we will be able to keep peace without him", Cody knows that Blake released the prisoners and make it seemed that they escaped.

His plan is to kill every anthro in the planet. The shadow claws knew his plan and tried to stop him, but this ends up in failure. With the deaths of their parents and Ace's parents, the shadow claws tried to hide in secret till Blake comes out. They were happy to see the child of Jacob and Kira bunny joined the shadow claws, they could have vengeance of everything they lost.

Now will Ace have revenge for his parents?

**End of chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: this is a new record, 2 chapters in a week, thank you summer vacation and no school! If you like the chapter please review. If you have any ideas that can help or if there are any problems please leave them in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vigilante chapter 5**

"Oh, no. Please don't go, Please don't go Ace, I love you." Lexi was having a bad dream because she remembered the tragic incident.

Lexi woke up and got up from her bed, feeling her intense heartbeat inside her chest. She curled up into a ball and started to cry because the sight of the incident was too much for the female bunny.

After she dried up her tears, she decided to check the clock. She was surprised to see that the digital clock said 5 A.M. She decided to get up and get ready for the day.

She went to the main floor where the loonatics hang out, the lobby. She didn't care that she's in her pajamas because she knew that she would go back into bed after. She wondered if Tech was done with the new machine he said it would be done soon. She limped her way to the lab by the use of her crutches. She typed the password to unlock the door. The door slid to the right. She walked up to a sleeping coyote on a desk. She wondered why would someone spend all of his time working on new technology, but she knew that this was his 'life' and not bothered with it. She tapped his shoulder to wake him, it was great that Tech was a light sleeper because he woke up after that.

"Hmm Lexi, what time is it?" Tech woke up very sleepy that if he touched something soft, he would collapse in a second.

"About 5:10 a.m., I'm not surprised to see that you're asleep. Did you finish the machine yet?" Lexi doesn't like the idea of pain too much, or to use braces.

"Not yet, I need some more time. Maybe I'll Finish it later today, please be patient." Tech informed her.

"Okay, I Guess I'll go back to sleep, you should get some sleep too Tech." Lexi yawned after she finished her sentence.

"I was sleeping until you woke me boss" Tech said 'boss' because he knew Lexi was the second-in-command under Ace, but she's the new leader now.  
'Did he call me boss' Lexi also knew that she's going to be the new leader. She would think about this later. "And also tech, you know that sleeping on a desk is bad for you. You should going to bed to." Lexi knew that Tech would go back to bed when he's done with his experiments. Tech understood and went to his room, which was located right next to the lab.

After she walked out of the lab, she slowly limped back to into hers. When she got back to her room, She laid back down on her bed, wondering about how he would lead the team without Ace. She wondered for a while, till she felt tired again and she fell back asleep.

A few hours later...

Lexi woke up a few hours later. She checked her clock, it said 10:31 a.m., 'I slept in for once' Lexi though this for a second, 'this is a first." She thought about her being the new leader, it's going to difficult without Ace there to guide her. She decided to go in her uniform.

After she dressed up, she placed her temporary casts on her left arm, some new bandages and the braces on her legs. She used her crutches to move to the main lobby. She noticed that all the guys are in front of the TV.

"Morning guys." Lexi greeted the guys.

The guys all said good morning back to her. They have their uniforms on, they had their casts and braces on also, all except Tech.

"Anything new Tech?" Lexi wanted to find out that Tech would have anything new.

"Nothing from me, but we have a message from Zadavia, we decided to wait until the new leader was here also." Tech informed Lexi.

"Thanks for waiting on, let's go talk to Zadavia." Lexi wanted to know what Zadavia have planned.

They went to the table where they talked to her. The loonatics sat in their places, all except Ace. Lexi looked at the seat next to her, that was where Ace would talk to Zadavia. She pressed a button to answer Zadavia's call. She appeared as the hologram like she used it in the past.

"Loonatics, you already know all about what happened to your leader Ace." Zadavia was looking at their sad expressions. "I'm here to tell you now who's the new leader."

"Who would be the main leader now Zadavia" Tech asked her.

"I hope it's me boss-lady because I would be the perfect leader." Duck stood from his chair to show that he's the best match.

"No duck, the new leader would be Lexi." Zadavia was looking at Lexi, she was hiding the annoyed look on her face because of Duck.

"Thank you zadavia, I would do anything to protect the rest of the people of Acmetropolis." Lexi was proud to be the leader.

"HEY, but who's going to be her second-in-command, it has robe someone brave like DANGER DUCK!" Duck exclaimed to proved a point for once, who should be Lexi's second-in-command.

"Enough duck, I'm getting to that part." Zadavia was annoyed at Duck again.  
"Yes ma'am" Duck went under the table for a second because when she raises her voice, she can scare anyone.

"The new second-in-command would have to be someone who could have the smarts and quick thinking," Zadavia said as Duck stuck a pose while Zadavia was talking.

She looked at Tech, "Tech, you would take that position?"

Tech nodded his head to accept, " it would be my honor Zadavia."

"As of this moment, you won't have any new missions for a while now." Zadavia told the team the new intel.

Rev wondered about that, "How did you know that Zadavia? Did you tell the police to look over the city while we are hurt but I'm pretty sure that they can't defeat anyone that has superpowers because they don't have-" he was stopped by Tech closing his beak, the usual method to silence the hyperactive road runner.

Zadavia looked with Rev, "Remember when I said that I have my sources to locate anything here on Acmetropolis."

The team looked at her confused at what she said. They were looking at each other to see if any of them knew what she meant, sadly none of them knew. Lexi asked Zadavia, "What do you mean by that, I don't remember you saying anything like that before?"

Zadavia looked at them, but she forgot to explain to them about her 'sources' , "I guess that I forgot. Please forgive me, I forget certain stuff at times. As I was saying, I can't locate or have intel all the time. I have many people who were affected by the meteor work for me. They have a wide variety of powers. I chose you guys to fight the villains because you were the most famous of all the people who obtained superpowers." The team was stunned to hear that not only they or the villains have powers. Each of the members, included Duck, were happy to hear that they or the villains have superpowers.

"Could we meet them sometime Zadavia?", Lexi wanted to know the other people who have powers.

"I would Lexi, but I can't do that." Zadavia wanted them to meet them but she had her reasons.

"Okay Zadavia, that's okay, forgive me for asking?" Lexi was disappointed to hear this, but she respected her decision.

"It's ok Lexi", Zadavia forgave her.

"What do we do for now Zadavia, with the crimes handled with?" Slam was talking in his Tasmanian language.

"Don't worry, I have that already planned. You will be able to be on vacation for about 3 months." Zadavia worked hard to impress them. The team was thrilled to hear that they are going on vacation. They were saying thanks and anything they could say that means thank you.

"I see that you will be able to handle yourselves well, I'll be going now. Zadavia out." After that, the hologram disappeared.

The team went back to whatever they were doing, and that was resting for now. Tech went back to his lab for now, he was almost finished with his machine.

After a few more hours, Tech finally finished the machine, because he doesn't have his assistant, Rev there with him. He made the machine that contains a member of the Loonatics in a glass case, it shoots out a weird ray that covers the member so the subject could heal in seconds.

Tech ran into the main lobby, the others looked at him as he's about to speak.

"I finally finished it guys, come to the lab." He walked to the lab first while the other Loonatics followed him.

Tech lead them to the machine in the lab. They looked at the machine. They seem that it seems that it would be painful.

"Does it hurt Tech" Duck was concerned if the machine would hurt. He's use to pain on the battlefield, but not with Tech's projects.

"Don't worry duck, this should help you heal your injuries in minutes" Tech was sure that his machine would work.

The loonatics looked at each other to see if anyone would go first. They knew that there's a chance that someone could be fried or blown up, but they knew that they trust their teammate, even though he has his mistakes. Lexi looked at them, then she decided to go first.

"I'll go first tech." Lexi confirmed that she will go first.

"Don't worry Lexi, this machine should take a few minutes to heal you. " Tech assured her.

Lexi walked into the machine. With a press of a button by Tech, a glass tube about 4 feet wide and 7 feet tall went over Lexi. She looked around, wondering what's going to happen. Tech pressed another button, and a bright light came from inside the machine. He couldn't see Lexi, but he planned this, the light would accelerate the healing process.

After the light disappeared, the machine lifted its glass case to reveal Lexi as she was before she got in.

"Well Lexi, how do you feel?" Tech asked her if anything happened.

"I feel much better Tech, could I take off these casts." Lexi felt better than ever, she felt completely healthy again.

"Sure, lets see if you have healed completely." Tech told her to remove the casts and braces to see if she healed. She took off the casts to see both her hands and legs. She looked at them, she tried to move them. It was a miracle to see that the machine worked, she could move her limbs without any problems and no pain. She tried to do some gymnastics to see if it worked, luckily she did the tricks like she never had any injuries.

"This is great, I could move like I never had any broken bones, thanks Tech." She hugged Tech to thank him for what he did.

"Your welcome Lexi", Tech said as he hugged Lexi back.

The guys seen that the machine worked, the next one up was Slam. He limped up to the machine to go through the same process as Lexi did. When he got out, he walked normally like he always did. He grabbed his bandages and teared them off, he was happy to not be in casts. He gave Tech a small hug because he could break bones and he doesn't want anyone else hurt.

The 3rd one up was Rev. He walked into the machine like the other 2 did before him. The machine dropped its glass case over Rev, and let the light consumed him. It took about a minute till the light went down. When the glass came up, the road runner ran out with his full speed.

"Hey guys, look at me, I'm completely healthy again. I'm able to run without those annoying casts in my way, thank you Tech." Rev was talking in his fast tone once again. He hugged Tech in his way of showing his appreciation.

"Ok, I guess the last one should be Duck" Tech looked up to see Duck already in the machine.

"Anytime today Tech", Duck went trough the same process. When the machine was done, Duck teleported out of the machine.

"This is great, I feel like I've been reborn!" Duck was running around showing that he's happy.

"By the way Tech I have something to say, thank you." Duck was sincere about his appreciation. This is something weird ,even from Duck, that happens once in a great while.

"It's rare to hear it from you duck. It means a lot to me. It's great that all of you are back to health." Tech was happy to see the team back to health. He wondered though, should they have a vacation, or go back to crime fighting.

"Hey Lexi, do we have to go back to crime fighting?" Tech said to her.

Lexi looked at Tech as he said his question. She thought about it for a minute, "should we have a vacation?" The guys all said they should go on vacation because if they would fight crime, it would remind them to much of their late leader, Ace.

"Where should we go on vacation?" Lexi asked the team. The guys each answered a different answer. So she decided to let them go on different vacations. She decided to let them pack up first, she wanted to leave last.

The team each said their goodbyes to each other, they called up their families that they're on vacation by Zadavia for 3 months.

The first to go was Duck to some expensive spa in another planet. Since that he was an orphan, he never knew his real parents. After a family adopted him, he was happy till he left them to get a life of his own. After the meteor hit, duck lived a famous life he always loved. He still thinks about his parents but he thinks that his pride don't let him to visit his parents.

Rev went to his parents' house because he missed them very much. Before the meteor hit, he use to work as a pizza delivery boy who doesn't get enough money. His family often helped him through anything. After the meteor hit, Rev never had enough time for his family. Now that he's on vacation, he would spend his time on his family.

Slam called his family that he's coming back home. Before his job as a wrestler and a loonatic, Slam would help his family's jobs as a well known cooks and artists. His family has a variety of jobs as chefs to making arts. They would do anything to prove that they could do precise jobs, because many people think that Tasmanians have big hands, meaning that they are destructive. Slam and his siblings help out by being a sculptor or a chef with his family's restaurant.

Tech decided to say hello to his family in the desert regions in Acmetropolis. They are famous scientists that study the landscape there. They wanted Tech to attend college and do whatever he wants to do. Tech called them ahead of time to tell them he's coming home for a while. He's happy to see his family so he left awhile after the guys already left.

A few minutes later, While Tech walked out of his lab to lock it, he seen Lexi staring through the large open window in the lobby. He went to say goodbye to Lexi, he seen that she's spacing out because she was thinking of what's going to happen with them on vacation.

"What are you doing Lexi?" Tech said as he came behind her.

Lexi looked back to see Tech looking at her, "nothing Tech, I've been thinking of what's going to happen to the city with us on vacation?"

"The city's going to be fine, it's always been fine before us because of the police. Without us, the law enforcement would try their hardest to catch the criminal." Tech looked out to see the moon slowly rising.

Tech looked back at Lexi, "I'll be seeing you later Lexi."

Lexi looked back at tech, "bye Tech, I'll leave after you."

"That's good to hear, bye Lexi", he walked to the elevator to wave at Lexi before it shuts. Lexi waved back like she did to the others as they left also. She walked back to hear something on the next building next to the tower. She checked on what it was. she looked out lobby window that she opened so she could feel the breeze, she seen a figure in the dark. She looked closer at it, it looked like the same figure that saved her.

"It can't be" she said as she grabbed a nearby jetpack which was located near the tv. She strapped on the jetpack so she could approach the figure closer. She came about 10 feet away from from the figure, but it looked back to see that Lexi's nearby. The figure didn't know what to do but did the unthinkable, it jumped off a 120 floor building.

Lexi thought, 'what's wrong with this person, no one jumps off a building and lives!' She was surprised to see that the figure jumped off a building. She followed it with her jetpack so she could catch the person and try to interrogate it so she could get the info of where's Ace's body. She noticed that the figure pressed something on itself, a jetpack came out of the cloak. The jetpack looked like Lexi's, but it was all black.

When the jetpack came out, the figure pull out an object that looks like a grenade. The figure through it at Lexi, she tried to brace for impact, but it was a flash grenade. It blinded her and with her super hearing, it was causing her to pass out.

'Not now, I can't pass out yet, I just can't." Immediately after she was hit by the flash bang, she regained consciousness. She didn't see where the figure was, she decided to check the nearby area if it was there. After she checked the area to see if the figure was there, she somehow knew that the figure was already gone.

Feeling disappointed, she went back to HQ to see if any of the cameras caught a glimpse of the figure. She spent a few minutes on the super computer. She was stunned that the figure wasn't seen from the cameras.

'This can't be, the cameras should of caught him.' Lexi was mad that she seen the figures a few times already but she couldn't catch them or obtain any intel on them.

'Maybe next time I'll catch them, then I'll make them talk.' Lexi thought about this for a while till she seen the clock said midnight. She yawned after she seen the clock.

'Maybe I'll go to sleep for now' she walked back to her room to sleep.

While she went back to her room, the same figure that she was chasing was outside the open window that's in the main lobby of HQ. It checked if she was there, but to its luck, Lexi already went back to her room.

"Guys I almost got caught" the figure said. It was a guy that said that to his communicator that's located inside his ear. He heard his communicator ringing.

"Cody, try not to get caught next time ok." The voice said to him in a commanding tone.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it was Lexi Bunny of the Loonatics that almost caught me. I'm lucky that she didn't get hurt like the other people that tried to find us." Cody Springfield said to his leader Jack Wolf.

"Whatever you do, never try to hurt Lexi or any of the loonatics. Ace told us to never hurt them, understand?" Jack told Cody his new orders.

"Yes sir, but Lexi came out not injured and she went back to her room." Explained to Jack that she's safe.

"Good, as long as they're safe, we could help them in any way. Now you can come back to HQ" Jack said in a commanding tone.

"All right sir", Cody had his jetpack out, and he took off to where ever his HQ was.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vigilante chapter 6**

The next day...

After Lexi woke up from her sleep, she checked the clock, it was about 6:30 a.m.

'I guess its time to pack up' she went to grabb her stuff that she needs so she could leave the tower and meet her family. She made a call ahead of time so they knew that she was coming home.

Lexi decided that wearing her loonatics uniform shows that she's working. So she decided to wear some of her regular clothes when she's off duty. She decide to wear a pink T-shirt a pair of faded jeans. She looked outside to see that weather is all sunny, so she doesn't need to wear a sweater. She came back to her room to start packing.

After a few minutes of packing, Lexi seen that she has everything she needs. She grabbed the luggage, which was 2 because it could hold more items inside because of the year 2777, and she headed for her hovercraft. She put the luggage inside the trunk and she got in.

For lexi's past, she was born from a rich family that lives in the forest area just outside the city because they said it 'just too noisy for them'. They had the family move out of the city when Lexi was just a year old so she could live in the quiet forest. She has 2 older brothers and a older sisters, which means that Lexi was the youngest of her siblings.

Lexi started up and drove out of HQ, but she had the automatic locks started and when she left, they would lock the tower until someone knows the code to unlock it. She thought back on her parents, she knew that her family would expect her to be a journalist but that changed after the meteor hit. Her parents always wanted their children to have a great career. They were stunned that Lexi became a superhero, but they were still happy that she loves her life, even though it involves her to be in danger every time.

Lexi always wanted to bring the team to show them but after Ace died, she decided to show up without them.

After a few minutes of thinking, she realized that she left the city's borders. Looking around at the forest, Lexi remembers some of the trees but the trees changed and grew a lot in 8 years after she left to go to college.

'Hmm, I guess that things change a lot in 8 years. The trees seem to be growing faster than I expected. I hope I remember exactly where my home is.' Lexi remembered some of the roads but there were some new roads that made her take a wrong turn, but he finally made it home.

When Lexi got up a long driveway to her house, she seen that its a 5 story mansion because her parents are very rich. The house is made out of pure wood and stone, so it made the house be 'one with nature'.

'The house looks like it never changed after I left, I wondered what my family do any changes after I left.' Lexi thought what her parents would do after she left for college, she hoped that the interior of the house is the same.

Lexi finally made to the front of the house, she looked at the 2 large wooden doors that lead inside. She walked up to the doors, knocking at it so someone could hear it. She heard someone say 'coming', it sounded like a older man so she guessed it was her father. She heard the door unlock and she seen the doors opening.

When the doors opened, it revealed a bunny anthro, taller than her by 2 inches (because lexi is about 5ft 8in tall, without the ears). The bunny looked at his daughter surprised that she came back home. His name is Fred bunny. He has light blonde hair on his head and has light brown fur with white underneath him and has brown eyes. He is about 58 years old.

"Welcome home Lexi", he welcomed her in open arms. He hugged her because he missed her very much. He loves his children equally. "Please Lexi, come to the kitchen, your mother is worried about you not coming home."

"Honey, who is that", a female voice said in the kitchen.

"Come in here honey, it's our daughter Lexi. She came back home." Fred said to his wife, Ariana bunny. She came walking out of the kitchen and into the main living room. She looked at her daughter, she came to hug her right away, crying.

Ariana Bunny is about 57 years old. She has sandy brown fur but with white underneath her. She has deep blue eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Lexi", Ariana missed her ever since she became a member of the loonatics.

"It's great to see you to mom", Lexi missed her family to. She would call them all about her adventures. Even though her parents knew about her duties because of the news, but they liked to talk to her about it. Fred Bunny and Ariana Bunny were happy to hear that Lexi is coming home for a while. They prepared a lot of things before she came home.

"Where are Matthew, David, as Ashley?" Lexi wondered about her older siblings.

"Well, you should know the brothers, they are always working on the cars or the hovercrafts all the time. And for Ashley, she is in her room writing on her journal about her job of being a doctor. " Fred said to his daughter.

"Thanks guys, I'll find them and give them a surprise." Lexi wanted to surprise them. She walked to the family garage that was located near the back of the house.

The house Lexi's family own is huge, about 15,000 square feet are taken by this mansion of wood. The house has about 30 big rooms in this house. The garage could hold about 50 hovercrafts and has a indoor car wash. The house also has a indoor pool near the right part of the house.

When Lexi came into the garage, she heard 2 males talking about something. Lexi came closer to see that it was 2 bunny anthros about 5ft 11in tall. She walked to one of the bunnies and said, "hey, do you know that I came back home guys." She looked at her brothers Matthew and David bunny. They are twins with Matthew being older. They both have sandy blonde fur and hair and both have brown eyes. They are about 3 years older than Lexi by being 28 years old. Matthew always like to dress as a bad boy and David doesn't care what he's wearing because it might get dirty. They both have sandy brown fur but with white underneath it. They also have brown eyes.

"Not now Lexi, we're busy in this engine-" David said not looking at Lexi. They both shot up and looked back at Lexi in wide eyes, surprised that she came back. "Lexi, you came back!" They missed Lexi very much. They never talked in years. They both gave her a big hug to show that they missed her.

"Hi brothers, it's good to see you to" Lexi felt how hard they hugged her, "um, guys, too tight" she felt like she was being hugged by slam.

Both the brothers let go, "sorry sis, how long was it when we talked."

"The last time was when it was a month before the meteor hit, remember?" Lexi remembers that she talked to her brothers when she was feeling down. They manage to comfort her when she got bullied by some girls. Lexi got revenge by the help of the brothers, they manage to humiliate the girls by doing a series of pranks on them. the girls never bullied Lexi again. Whenever Lexi needed the family help, the twins would help in any way possible.

Lexi and the brothers were talking for about 20 minutes, when Lexi forgot to talk to her older sister, Ashley Bunny.

"Sorry to leave you guys early, but I should talk to Ashley before supper." Lexi went to find her sister.

"Ok, Lexi. We'll talk later at supper." The brothers returned to what they love to do, repair the vehicles. Sadly, Matthew forgot what to do, he looked back to see the engine there. He had no idea what to do.

"um, David, do you remember what we have to do right now, I forgot again." Matthew forgot exactly what to do again, whenever they talk to someone for a while, they forget what they were doing.

David looked back "I can't remember. damn it Matthew, you made me forget to." They both started to argue like the other times one forget.

Lexi looked back to see her brothers fighting, she giggled to see them argue like the other times they messed up and blame each other. She walked out to find her sister. From the last time she talked to Ashley was before she left for her future career of being a trauma medic, she never really talked in a while. So Lexi planned to surprised her.

When Lexi when near a room, she heard talking. She came closer to a door and heard a voice she hasn't heard in a while, Ashley bunny's voice. Lexi listened in to what Ashley was talking about, mostly she was talking about her duties of being in the trauma center. Lexi didn't want to hear about what kind of stories Ashley was saying. So Lexi decided to open the door without alerting her sister. Lexi seen Ashley taking to a portable device that would record her voice so she could write it down later.

"Hey Ashley, could you write it down right now than talk to yourself." Lexi wanted to see her sister's reaction.

Ashely looked back wondering who it was. When she seen Lexi, she was stunned to she her sister come back. She did not believe that Lexi came back without calling for a while. She went up to hug Lexi because she never was talk to Lexi in years.

Ashley's appearance is that she's taller than lexi's height by 2 inches so she's about 5ft 8in tall. She almost looks like Lexi but she has sandy brown fur and she keeps her sandy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She has sandy brown fur with white under it. She has brown eyes, so that makes Lexi the odd one out for have emerald colored eyes, but the family don't care at all. Ashley is about a year older than Lexi, about 26 years old. She wears clothe like Lexi do, a T-shirt and faded jeans.

"It's good to see you again Lexi", Ashley is not one of the people who cry to easily, but she had a tear that escaped her eyes.

"It's good to see you again sis, but it's strange to see you hug me without saying anything negative." Lexi remembers that Ashley always has something negative to say.

"Just think that this is a once in a lifetime thing so deal with it." Ashley said in a mean tone, she doesn't like to be corrected. She wondered why did Lexi come back home, "why did you come back on short notice?"

Lexi answered back, "we've been injured in a fight with a new villain a while ago."

"what happened exactly?", Ashley heard all about it but she wasn't there at the moment when her sister and her friends were at the same hospital.

Lexi answered back," it's a long story, I'll tell you and rest of the family later at supper." Lexi also wanted to know what Ashley did when left for her career," what about you Ashley, what did you do after college?" Lexi wanted to about Ashley's new career; she already knew that her brothers would have a career of being a mechanic, that's all they ever wanted.

Ashley explained all about her journey to be a doctor, then to be a trauma physician, someone who would help patients right away after the accident. Lexi was fascinated to hear what her sister has to go through to be a doctor. They continued to talk till they checked the time, it's about time for supper (at exactly 6:00). They heard their parents call for them for supper, both Lexi and Ashley walked down from the 2nd floor to the main dining room, which was located near the main living room, which is one the first floor.

When Lexi walked to the dining table, they already seen both Matthew and David, both already clean from their hobby of being a mechanic, already at the table and eating.

"Man you guys still hold the record of being the fastest to the table" Ashely said smiling.

Both Matthew and David looked up from their half empty plates, "hey, what do expect, we're still growing boys."

Ashley chuckled at that comment, "yeah right, you may be older than us, but you still have a brain of a child." Lexi giggled at that comment, even though the brothers are older, but they still act like children sometimes.

Both the brothers started laughing but they caught on, "hey, we're not that childish. We do some smart stuff." They tried to act smart when Ashley tries to insult them.

"Oh yeah, prove it", Ashley always tried this to make the brothers question each other.

The brothers looked at each other and answered back "we could beat you in a race of eating or rebuild a hovercraft." That's mainly the stuff they could do without having trouble.

Ashley was about to say something but the parents brought the food in for the sisters. Both the brothers looked at each other and high-five to show that they won an argument. They continued eating because they felt hungry again. Both the girls looked at each other and decided to eat.

They were eating for a few minutes without saying a word. Fred and the brothers already finished eating and waited for the girls to finished. They waited for a few minutes but with Matthews attention span, he can't stay still for a minute. He talked to David about random stuff so they could wait for the girls, after they got done talking they seen the girls are already done.

"Ok, let's go back to the living room, shall we?" Fred said so the family could talk about anything they want to say. Fred wanted to know about lexis latest injury because he was curious about it. "Lexi, could you talk about your latest villain." Lexi didn't want to talk about it but she wanted to because she wanted to let her family to know.

"Our latest villain was named Mat 'Devastator' Tiger. He use to be a nice guy, he use to work as a mechanic. After the meteor hit, he has these powers of controlling metal at will. He never revealed his powers because it could hurt someone, but someone must've caused him to go rampant. I heard from out boss, Zadavia, that he would attack every bank and try to control acmetropolis. We tried to defeat him with everything we got, but this end miserably," she paused because she felt like she's going to cry but she continued, "we tried to fight him so Ace could defeat him. Devastator knocked us back and he grabbed Ace's sword and stabbed him through the chest."

The family was quiet throughout the entire story because it was too much to take in. Lexi decided to continue, "we tried to escape with Ace so we could take him to the hospital, but Devastator found us and defeated us without any trouble. The last thing I remember was the monster was about to kill him. Before I was about to black out, I seen something." She paused because she felt some tears roll down her cheeks, she looked down to dry them.

"What was it Lexi", Ariana asked Lexi.

Lexi looked back up," there were something or someone dressed in black, I see no exact features on it. The figure seemed confidant to fight him, before it could take a step, I passed out from the pain. The next thing I knew was that we were in a hospital, I had the least damage on me because I had mainly broken arms, legs and some ribs. The guys all have the same as me, but with more severe injuries. Tech manage to have regeneration powers to heal him. Luckily most of us survived the attack from devastator, but we heard that the police never found Devastator or Ace Bunny at the crime scene. The police confirmed that they are both dead, they had a casket ready for Ace while we were unconscious for a month. After we were discharged from the hospital, we went to see Ace's grave. After we left the cemetery, I seen the same figure right in front of Ace's grave. After we got back to our HQ, Tech made a machine that would heal our injuries in minutes. When we finally got every one healed, Zadavia gave us the option of a 3 month vacation while the police believe that we are still injured. So we each went our separate ways for now. So I'll be here for the 3 months." She said while looking at each member of her family.

The family all looked at Lexi with an expression that probably meant they never knew what Lexi went through. Lexi didn't realized that Matthew and Ashley are already beside Lexi, ready to comfort her in any way possible because its also rare to see Lexi crying.

Lexi looked back to her parents that were in front of her, "that's my story. Father, do you know those people who hide in black cloaks?"

Fred Bunny looked shocked as Lexi asked the question, "I should know who those criminals are", he said in a harsh tone like he hated the person, "the people you describe are the most notorious crime group of Acmetropolis, the Shadow Claws." Fred knew about those people because he works as the president of the most popular newspaper in acmetropolis, the 'Acme Times'. He and his wife Ariana are the president and head supervisor of the business.

Lexi was surprised to hear the news, "just who are they father?"  
Fred looked down to show that he doesn't want to tell about the shadow claws, but he wanted to tell the family. He looked at Ariana, to see if she would agree.

"Should we tell about them dear." Fred asked his wife.

Ariana looked back to her husband, she nodded her head, "go ahead with it. Some people need to know about them."

Fred looked back to his children, "the Shadow Claws are a group of people who would kill for no reason."

Lexi, Ashley, Matthew and David were taken back to hear of people who would do that.

"Do you have anything on the Shadow Claws dad?" Matthew manage to ask his dad.

Fred looked down to the wood floor, "no. They manage to escape the police's long arm of the law every time. We have no idea where they will attack, or when they will strike. They manage to make a perfect crime ever time. We decided to make this news secret because this would scare the people."

"Were there ever any police injured by them?" David asked because he has a friend that works in the police department.

"Let's hope that they would come out alive. Every time we come close to find a member, one of the best detectives would be assassinated without any leads. Now they lost over 10 of their best agents." Fred was surprised about how many died to find the shadow claws.

After a while of talking about the shadow claws. The family decided to let Lexi to know what each member of the family did while she left.

For both Matthew and David, they manage to get a masters degree in mechanics. They currently work as mechanics but they didn't want to work for a while till they are ready.

For Ashley, she finally got her dream job of being a trauma medic. She currently works anytime for the main hospital on acmetropolis, the 'Acme Trauma Center'(not the best name, I know). She was told to come home for a while for some odd reason so she taken some time off. When she knew that Lexi came back for 3 months, she told the doctors there that she would take 3 months off, the doctors didn't ask but they let her.

After a while of Lexi talking to her family, she decided to unpack in a guess room that was made ready for Lexi before she came home. She went and unpacked her luggage with the help of her older siblings. Lexi like that her older brothers and sister are very helpful. She and her older siblings finally finished unpacking. Under Lexi's request, they rearranged the room (she made her brothers do that job) and she checked that the time was about 10:30 pm.

"I guess I'll go sleep guys." She felt tired from being with her family the entire day. Her brothers and Ashley decided to leave her and when they got out, they closed the door.

When Lexi heard the door close, she smiled at how her family never changed at all. She just wants Ace to be with her next time she stays with her family, but she has to face it that Ace is dead. She decided to keep her feelings of Ace be forgotten, 'I guess Ace won't come back.'

Lexi laid in her bed for a while, thinking of the possibility of her and Ace together but she decided to move on. 'I guess I should move on', even though she doesn't like the idea, but she must do it for Ace.

After she agreed to move on, she decide to sleep. She laid down but she looked up through the window right beside her, she seen the moon rising slowly. 'I hope that Ace is not dead, if there are any way that he's alive please show me.' She waited till she heard something bang on the balcony, she got up from her bed to checked what it was. She walked up to the door to the balcony and opened it. She seen a picture of Ace Bunny was laying on the ground. She looked at the picture closely, it showed him with the other members of the loonatics along with Zadavia, all of them smiling on a group photo.

Lexi looked at the photo, she remembers the good moments that they had with Ace. Then Lexi looked up to the moon and said, "thank you."

Lexi walked back to her room, but there was someone in the distance waiting for her to re-enter her room. It was a figure from the shadow claws watching over her, "boss, this is Snow reporting, I've delivered the picture like you said. And don't worry, she doesn't seem to suspect us." She said in her communicator.

"That's good to hear about that. The others are doing the same as you right now and want to prove that there's a chance that Ace is alive. Jack out", Jack said in his communicator.

May looked back to the house, 'it looks like Ace would do anything for this 'Lexi'. He must like her, but he would do anything for his team, like we would for the each of us.' May remembers that she would do anything for the shadow claws. She decided to leave the area by using stealth she learned when she trained by the Shadow Claws. When she got to a road, she spotted a car waiting for her, she got in the car and left the area and back to her HQ.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: if you liked the chapter, please leave a review. And also, I might not post a new chapter for a couple of weeks but chapter 7 will be posted soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vigilante chapter 7**

At the loonatic's tower, it was almost sundown, so it was almost twilight. There were 2 people that entered the tower, which it needs a code to open. The only people who knew the password were the loonatics and zadavia.

The 2 people were the members of the shadow claws. They had their hoods up to conceal their identity. They walked up to the elevator that goes up to the main lobby on the 134th floor. They looked at each other and decided to pull down their hoods. The members were Cody and George, they are here because they heard that the loonatics made a new machine that can heal any one in minutes. Their plans are to steal the machine and the blueprints so they can heal Ace.

"Jack, we're in the building. I repeat, we're in the building." George told Jack. They received the right password from Ace so they could enter the tower and not trigger the alarm. They decided not to disguise themselves because no one enters the building unless they are people who are paid to do any job that needs repairs or the delivery person who brings the food.  
Jack answered back, "that's good to hear."

While they're inside the building, little do they know of the building and they didn't know exactly where to go. the main reason why they would ask Ace what to do from the 1st floor is that they got lost already.

Cody decided to ask Jack what to do, "hey Jack, could you put Ace on so we can get directions."

"Ok, I'll get him right now," Cody was waiting for a few minutes before he heard someone else that's using the communicator.

"Hey guys," Ace used the communicator to talk to Cody and George.

"Hey Ace, where do we go, I think we took a wrong turn?" Cody told ace through his communicator.

"Where are you right now?" Ace said to the duo.

"In front of the elevator." Cody said to his communicator.

"Okay, go into the elevator and go to the 134th floor." Ace said to the spies.

"Your got it boss" Cody said to the communicator.

They got into the elevator and went to the main lobby, where the loonatics rest up while they have time to spare. It only took a few minutes because it was very fast trip from the 1st floor to the 134th floor. The elevator doors opened, with Cody waking up to the lobby room.

"Wow, this place has a great view of the city, don't you agree George?" Cody asked George as he walked over to the window where he could see very far into the city.

"It's a nice place if you want to be recognized, but we can't live here, it belongs to zadavia and the loonatics." George looked at Cody, even though he liked the tower and the scenery, he has to stay in the shadows so he could stay away from the police and get his revenge.

They stared at the lobby for a few seconds till they remembered about the mission, "hey Ace, where is the lab? Is it anywhere near the lobby area?"

Ace replied back, "yeah, it's close, take the main hallway behind the lobby and walk down where you see Tech's room. It's the door on your right, and you will need a password to enter that part of the lab."

"There's another password", Cody wasn't surprised to hear another password to the lab. He knew that every scientist always protect their inventions so no one could steal their creations. He knew because he has many creations that he doesn't want anyone to mess them up.

They walked into the hallways and did what Ace had said to them. In a few minutes, they are in front of the lab door with a 'simple' password. From their intel, Tech has the most complicated passwords on the team, thanks to his superhuman intelligence. They remembered the password and typed it down. Luckily the door opened up for the duo of spies.

They walked into the lab and noticed that there's many inventions that could be 'useful' for the shadow claws, but they knew that if one of the inventions were missing, Tech would notice and try to track them. Cody grabbed a random invention of the wall and inspected the 'toy'. To his experience of machines, he knew that there's a few tracking devices in the invention, so Tech could track it down.

"Cody, we found the machine." George walked into the lab and found the machine that healed the loonatics. The machine looked too heavy for the 2 of them to carry. George grabbed a device that he always carried, a levitation device that could carry anything from a pound to 10 tons. He aimed it at the machine.

"Cody, try to find the blueprints for this, Tech has to have something so he remembered what were the pieces needed." George said to his comrade.

Cody walked up to the main desk, "yeah, I got it George." It only taken a minutes, but he found the main blueprints that were not on his computer.

"Hey George, I found them, I didn't need to hack into the computer to find them this time!" Cody was happy that someone finally used paper this time, because Cody must hack into the computer to find the correct file.

"That's great Cody, now we need to get to base." He told Cody the new orders, "Hey Jack, we found the precious cargo, I repeat, we found the cargo."

Jack replied back to George, "that's good to hear, now use the teleportation device that we gave you. Jack out."

"You got it boss, Cody are you ready to go?" George looked back to see his partner already beside him.

"Yeah, but we must wipe the memory from the cameras or the loonatics will know that we were here." Cody tried to find the main computer to erase the files, but George grabbed him.

"Hey George, do you want us to be caught!" Cody didn't liked to be caught by anyone, because it might spell certain death to the member.

"Do you remember that there's someone that disabled the cameras already?" George asked Cody.

"Umm, no. Could you tell me who did it?" Cody didn't know who already hacked the cameras.

"Hmm, I guess we forgot to explain this to you because you were away, sorry about that. It was Jack and May who did it. All we needed to do is to find the machine and use it to heal Ace." George explained it to Cody.

Cody nodded his head, "I understand now."

Cody stood beside George as he seen George re-aim the device and told Cody to get ready. As George pressed a button that was on the top, it released a blue beam around the spies and the machine. They were engulfed in the beam and disappeared.

They were teleported from the loonatic's tower to their headquarters in a few moments, to be exactly; their main lab. As they got to their lab, they read the blueprints and prepped the machine. They found out how to work the machine from those blueprints.

Cody was relieved to see that Ace could be healed by this machine, "thank you Tech!" The main reason that he was happy is that the members don't need to worry anymore. Cody remembered that there might be a few tracking devices still inside the machine.

After a few minutes of searching the entire body of the machine, he found out that there are no tracking devices inside the machine.

"This may be our lucky day, we got a machine that has no tracking devices, finally!" Cody yelled because he knows that Tech may never find out of where's his newest creation may be.

George walked up to Cody, "remember Cody, Jack received the intel that Tech just designed and created the machine in a hurry because he wanted to heal his friends."

"Yeah, I hope that Tech won't mind us 'borrowing' this so we can heal their 'dead' friend and leader Ace." Cody also wanted to copy the blueprints so if the shadow claws got hurt, they can heal in an instant.

"I'm sure he won't mind." George said as he used his communicator to contact Jack, "hey boss, you can bring Ace here, we are ready."

Jack answered back, "good, we are coming to the lab now."

It only taken a few minutes( possibly 4-6 minutes) for Jack and May to bring in Ace, who has braces so he can stand. Ace healed up so that he could walk, but slowly. The braces were on him because his legs can't support his entire body weight yet, but his arms are ok but they had many deep cuts that are still covered by his bandages. His sword wound is bandaged up but it's not completely healed up yet.

He walked up to the machine, with the help of Jack. He looked at the design of the machine and wondered about how is he going to find out more about the shadow claws, "I wonder if its going to work?"

"Don't worry about it Ace, Tech made this machine to heal the team, that also includes you to." Jack said to Ace.

Ace smiled to hear that he's still with the loonatics. He slowly walked up to the machine where it will drop the glass case over the bunny. With a few buttons pressed by Cody and George, the glass case came over Ace. Cody pressed a red button and there was an intense light that could blind anyone that look straightly into the light.

After a few more seconds, Cody pressed a button to stop the light, then George pressed another button to lift the glass case over the bunny. Jack looked closer to see that Ace is still in his bandages and braces, so he walked up to him and said, "how do you feel Ace?"

Ace answered back, "I feel better than what I felt in a few weeks."

Ace felt that he could walk again, so he tried to untie his braces, but he doesn't know where to untie it, "hey Jack, could you take off the braces; it feels like I can't walk with these braces on right now." Jack smiled and did what the bunny asked for.

After Jack removed the braces, Ace removed the bandages to see if he healed completely. To his excitement, he only see scars that replaced the deep cuts that were on his body. He also tried some martial arts moves to see if he could defend himself. He did some high kicks and some back flips without any trouble.

Ace was happy that he is no longer injured anymore, "I feel better guys, thank you."

Jack walked up to Ace, "it's good that you are better. Im glad that we can trust you even more. Now it's time to tell you who gives us the intel."

Ace was confused, "what do you mean? There's someone that feeds you intel?" Ace didn't know of what's about to happen.

Jack looked at the confused bunny, "the main person who helped us was your leader, Zadavia."

Ace was surprised to hear this, "what, Zadavia recruited you. Does that mean that you have powers?" Ace has mixed feelings of trusting them.

Jack smiled at Ace, "that's correct Ace, we all have powers in the shadow claws. The new members of the shadow claws all have powers and been found by zadavia. She gave them the opportunity to fight. It's their choice to join the shadow claws or not. We usually help her when there's a new enemy that just showed up ."

Ace was happy to hear that they are not the only people with superpowers anymore, "it's great to hear that you all have powers."

Jack smiled as he seen Ace was happy; because its great to hear that the loonatics and the super villains were not the only people who have superpowers, "come Ace, we have a something for you."

Ace wondered what Jack has planned for the bunny, "and what's that Jack?"

Jack looks back to Ace, "you going to have a room for yourself Ace."

Ace doesn't understand, "I have a room, what's this for?"

Jack smiled as he heard this, "the room is for you to live in while you are here because you are one of us Ace."

Ace didn't know what to say, "thanks for caring for me guys." He followed Jack as he lead Ace up into the elevator. After the elevator, he walked into a hallway. They walked up to a room that was labeled 'Ace Bunny'.

"Here is you room Ace." Jack opened the room and Ace was stunned to see that the room is huge. There was a large bed in the near the side of the room and there was a big tv in front of the bed. Ace looked to the sides to see many decorations that matched a traditional Japanese room. Ace was happy to see this he walked into the room to admire it, he noticed that there was a picture that was hanging near his bed.

He examined the picture to see that there were 2 bunnies, a male and female bunny, they seem familiar to Ace but he doesn't remember them. He also noticed that female was carrying a baby, he also noticed that all the bunnies have grey fur. Then something made him remember that they were in front of him in his dream while he was in the coma.

"hey Jack who are they, they seem familiar but I don't know them?" He looked back to see Jack staring at the picture but it looks like he was spacing out, so Ace walked up to the wolf, "hey Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack looked back at the bunny, "yeah I remember them, their names were Jacob and Kira bunny. They use to be the shadow claws' best assassins."

Ace was confused to hear 'use to', "what happen to them, and who's the baby in their arms?" Ace doesn't like this at all, he seen them in his dream, but he has no idea of just who are they.

Jack looked away from Ace, he started to mumble something that can't be heard. He walked up to a wall and lean against it, "I can't believe it, they were so happy that they had their first child but its all thanks of that dreadful day that they were taken away from that little child."

Ace was confused to hear this that the parents died and left the child, "what happen Jack?"

Jack still looked at the wall, "it's all thanks to those damn cops, why?"

Ace walked up to the wolf and put a hand on his shoulder, "what happen to them Jack and what's this has to do to me?"

Jack looked back at Ace, "because Jacob and Kira were your parents Ace."

Ace was truly stunned to hear the news, "so they were in my dream when I was in the coma. The baby in the picture was me?"

Jack remembers that moment when Ace explain that to him, "Yeah, that was you when you were younger. when you seen them in your dream means that they were waiting for you; you were so close to dying. We were lucky that we made sure that you survived, we will explain that day later and give you all the details."

Ace was finally happy to finally see his parents, even though not in person but he's happy to know what they looked like, "thanks Jack."

Jack looked back curiously at Ace, "for what?"

Ace was happy for this opportunity to know more about his family, "it's just that I have more knowledge of my parents that I will never find out alone, so thanks for everything."

Jack was happy to hear this, "no need to thank us Ace, we wanted to meet you for a very long time. It's been years since we last met."

Ace doesn't know what he's talking about, "I'm sorry to ask, but when did we meet?"

Jack forgot that Ace doesn't remember about his childhood, "Sorry, I forgot that you don't remember about us. When we were all young, we use to hang out together when our parents met for important matters."

Ace was surprised to hear this, "it's funny that I don't remember, but it's awesome that I knew you before all this even happened."

Jack looked back at that picture, "they were one of our best assassins ever in the shadow claws."

Ace looked at jack, "they 'were'? What happened to them?"

Jack looked down to the ground, "that's a day that changed the shadow claws forever."

Ace wondered what exactly happened, "what happened to them and what was this organization made for?"

Jack looked back at Ace, "your parents died from the police during a mass meeting, meaning that they were executed."

Ace was stunned to hear about this, "why did they do that to them."

Jack answered back, "they were checking some stuff that the police are doing and found out that they caused all the crimes in acmetropolis, this dated back to over 30 years; all of the crimes were fake crimes or set up."

Ace didn't like this at all, "so all this time, we were fighting people that escaped or caused mayhem because of the police?"

"That's right, all the latest crimes have been planned to stop the loonatics and zadavia; so they can prove that you done the crimes if anything happened and put you to jail. They might even kill you for those crimes." Jack knew that the police are trying to place a false crime onto the loonatics and capture them for that.

"But what about the shadow claws, what were their true intentions?" Ace wants to know more about the shadow claws.

"The original shadow claws were made so they can help fight crime as vigilantes, but the police seen this and thought they were foolish. The people who made the shadow claws were our parents, even yours to Ace." Jack wanted to say the true history to each member so they can see the true intentions than what the people say about them, "they continued to fight crime until the police made the shadow claws public enemy number one. The only reason why is that they may kill the enemy if they need to, which may be more than what the police would do. The current members joined when we were all 18 years old to help our parents' cause." The main reason why the police releases the prisoners so they can just recapture them and get the fame, but the shadow claws changed that. The police were jealous and made false crimes on each of them.

"Did you guys use the same type of cloaks since the beginning of the shadow claws?" Ace wanted to know more of the cloaks if they were added to the group when it started.

"That's right, our parents made the original designs of the cloaks. We made each one that is used today, so we copied the original designs and this kept our identity safe." The shadow claws didn't want to show their identity because the police could track them: they will either be in prison all their lives or they will be killed on sight.

"But what happened to the original members?" Ace doesn't know what exactly happened to them.

Jack seen a chair and decided to sit on the chair, "please sit down Ace, this may be long." Ace decided to sit on his new bed. "Our parents did some missions that meant to show the public that the police are liars. By this time, our little organization has grown to have over 90 members in each country. We each had a cause to fight the police. We were a great organization until that faithful day." Jack said with hatred in his tone of voice.

Jack looked down as he doesn't want to remember that faithful day, "after your parents died during a mass audience, this angered our parents and many others. it was about a month after your parents made a final mission against the police. The final mission was to kill the main executives that are in the police force. They assaulted the main police building. They succeed by killing every cop that was in the building but the police tracked them down. They were found a few hours later and killed on sight by the police that didn't die yet. We thought this was the end of the shadow claws if the main leaders died, so many either stood up to the police and fight them, but they died for that. Many members decided to quit the organization and start a new life that's away from crimes. The kids of the original shadow claws met up many years later and remade the shadow claws with me in charge of this squad."

Ace was confused to hear about this, "there's squads? Why are they placed?"

Jack answered that, "the squads are placed here to have more control and do more things as a team. The squad we are in are called the 'alpha squad'. We used the ancient greek language to name each squad. there are many squads in the shadow claws that are placed in many countries of Acmetropolis."

Ace never knew about the shadow claws, "so all this time, I could have joined the shadow claws?"

Jack answered back, "that's right Ace, your parents were part of the shadow claws, so you may join or leave anytime you want. so what's your choice now Ace; stay with us or be hunted down by the police. The choice is yours now Ace, you may leave this origination and have a normal life or stay with us and be ready to kill someone. "

Ace was quiet for a few more minutes but looked back at Jack, "I'm staying with the shadow claws, it feels like I need to help avenge my parents and help you guys to."

Jack was happy to hear that, "that's good to hear Ace, I'm glad we can trust you on this matter. If there's anything you need, just ask us."

Ace wanted to know more about his parents but more worried about his team, "what about zadavia and the team?"

Jack looked back at the bunny, "Don't worry about them. You told us to protect them from anything while they are on break, we are doing it through the shadows. We are dropping small things in front of them, trying to prove that you're still with them."

Ace looked at a digital clock, it's almost close to midnight, "I guess it's almost time for some sleep."

Jack didn't know that his story took so much time, "I guess I took to much time from my story. I guess I'll go to sleep to, night Ace." He turned around to leave Ace's room.

Ace looked back at Jack, "night Jack."

After Jack left Ace's room, Ace decided to look at another door that's on the opposite wall. He opened the door to see that it was a closet with a lot of clothes in there. He tried a pair of relax jeans and a new white t shirt. He found out that they fit perfectly. He also noticed that there was a card hanging onto his clothes, he opened the card to see that it was a note for Ace, it said

' I hope that these clothes fit you well. If these clothes didn't, tell us and we can get you some more clothes.

From,  
The members of the shadow claws'

Ace smiled as he put the note away. He noticed that there were a few swords that were on the wall, he looked at each one and remembered about his sword, the guardian strike sword. He looked around in his room to see that there was a black box on his bed that he never seen yet. He decided to open the box and found out that was the guardian strike sword, all cleaned up and has no blood stains on it. Ace was happy that his new team found the sword and cleaned it for him.

After a few more minutes of checking the new stuff in his new room but found out that he's starting to feel tired. He decided to sleep because he was to train for whatever is out there. He knows that this might lead him down a dark path, but as long as he knows that he has his has knowledge that his teammates, from both teams, are alive and well. He knows that he must be ready to face the evil that killed his parents.

But will it be easy for Ace?

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vigilante chapter 8**

**A/N: to anyone who read chapter one, I remade the chapter because of its mistakes. It's thanks to 2 writers who reviewed the story and this made me re-do the chapter. I only did the simple mistakes but it looks better than before and so here's chapter 8**

**This is currently my longest chapter because this will briefly explain of what each member looks like if you got confused on the characters. The shadow claws have 9 members with Ace being the 10th member.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Ding, ding'

The alarm was going on in Ace's room. Even though he still felt very tired, but he had to open his eyes and check the time. He looked at his alarm clock it said that it's about 8:00 am.

'Hmm, I guess I should get up' he though as he got out of bed, but he still felt very tired because he didn't sleep too long because he was mainly thinking of many things before he fell asleep.

The major things he was thinking was that he must fight the police just like his parents did many years ago. The other thing was, how will everything be if he were to complete his mission and return to his normal life of being the loonatics leader. This will cause many problems but people will ask him about 'how he survived his fight with devastator?' Or 'did you come back from the dead?'. He didn't want to tell the public that he's with the shadow claws. This might cause the loonatics to fall, or even die by the police's hands.

"No, I must make sure that the loonatics must live, even if I must not become a loonatic again". He said as he walked up to his closet. He just grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and some dark jeans. He noticed there were some shoes laying on the floor, so he picked a pair of comfortable shoes to wear. He turned to his door and decided to see what's his new teammates are doing.

After a few minutes from his room, he made it to the main lobby. He noticed that the other members aren't there, so he decided to make breakfast. He walked up to use the machines and made his breakfast, he noticed that the machine here were like the ones he used while he was the leader of the loonatics.

After a few minutes of eating, he heard someone come into the lobby, he looked back to see Jack. Ace noticed that Jack wasn't wearing the shadow claws cloak, but he was wearing a white t-shirt and some black shorts. Ace also noticed that Jack looked like he was working somewhere.

"Hey Jack, what were you doing?" Ace wanted to know what was the squad doing.

Jack grabbed a water bottle and drank it. After he finished it he looked back at Ace, "we were doing our daily training exercise, you should join us right now."

Ace didn't know what to say, but he wanted to see how his teammates train and help each other. He looked back up at Jack, "sure."

Jack smiled, "lets go Ace." Jack lead Ace a few floors down to show him the training center.

It taken about 10 minutes to get there because they decided to walk down to the training center because they didn't use the elevator but they would say that's for lazy people.

Ace now noticed that Jack has a tail that was behind him, "hey Jack I just realized that you have a tail."

Jack somehow knew that Ace wanted to ask that for sometime, "I guess you didn't know that, all of the shadow claws members have tails. We're all anthros like you."

Ace nervously smiled, "sorry, it's just that I never seen your tails before, how do you hide them?"

Jack looked back at the bunny, "its not easy but the cloaks do hide any kind of tail so no one could guess of who you are by your tails. That was questioned for a long time but now we must hide every part of our body so no one could have the knowledge of who we are."

Ace smiled because of the new knowledge.

Jack looked up ahead, "don't worry Ace, we got you a cloak right now."

Ace was surprised to hear this, "can I see it later after practice?"

Jack smiled at the bunny, "sure."

After a few minutes, Jack was in front of the door, it was 2 wooden doors that open different because they slide to either left or right to open.

When Jack open the doors, Ace was surprised that this looked like a dojo for people that practiced martial arts. The last time he was in a dojo was a few years ago. He wanted to have a dojo in the loonatics' tower but didn't have room, but now he's happy that he's in an actual dojo.

Jack walked in to start his practice session. Ace decided to look around to see what the other members are doing. He noticed that all the members don't have their cloaks on right now. He noticed that all of the guys are wearing loose t-shirts with shorts. The girls have tight t-shirts with shorts. He noticed that every member are not wearing shoes because its easier to train with no shoes on.

He walked up to a dummy where it looked like a villain, so he tried some punches and some kicks to start out. After a few simple combos on the dummy, he started using more complex moves on it to show that he's a pro of martial arts on it.

Some members decided to stop their practice and watch their new member as he did some moves and combos that a master could do. They were astonished to see this before, they knew that there's one other person in the alpha squad that's close to Ace's skill is their partner Seth King.

Seth King is a black wolf anthro that has a bad attitude to anyone. He's about 6ft 3in tall (about 192 cm tall if you use metric), he walked up to Ace and said, "hey bunny, you want to battle."

Ace just look at the wolf and realized that he has many scars from something that he doesn't know. He looked into Seth's blood red eyes, "sure."

Jack looked at the battle that's about to start, he wanted to see how Ace will handle a fight with a madman. Jack knows that Seth will be wanting to kill someone in a battle. So if Ace will need help, the other members will help.

Ace and Seth got ready for battle, while everyone else decided to watch the fight.

When Jack walked in between the fighters, he looked over to Seth, "Seth, are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," Seth said as he got into his fighting stance.

Jack looked over to Ace's side, "Ace, are you ready?"

Ace looked back at Jack with a confident look, "yeah, I'm ready."

Jack raised his hands. After looking at both of them, he then dropped them and said, "FIGHT!"

Ace was the first to kick Seth in the stomach. This brought him down for a second but he got up and had a expression like it didn't hurt. He looked back at Ace, "is that all you got Ace. If you want to make it with the shadow claws, you must know how to defeat your opponent in one move like this!"

Seth jumped make a kick to Ace's face. Ace couldn't make a counterattack on Seth but he could only use a defensive move so he decided to block that hit. He raised both of his arms to block the kick.

When Seth's leg made contact with Ace's arm, he felt the power of that kick. Ace could've sworn that could've broke someone's arms but Ace still blocked it. After the block, Ace used a series of quick punches and kicks to Seth's upper body. It worked on knocking him to the ground.

Ace thought that this fight was over but Seth got back up and wanted more of this fight, "you better than I thought Ace, much better. Could you handle me with weapons battle, Jack, permission to use weapons?"

Jack looked at the wolf and smiled, "permission granted."

Ace didn't know what to do now. He thought this was a close quarters combat but now it's using weapons. He felt something touch his shoulder, he looked to see May handed a sword to him.

"Thanks May." Ace said to the female wolf. He seen her nod as he got ready with his sword.

Ace noticed that Seth came back with 2 scythes in his hands.  
"Is it too intimidating for you Ace. Try not to back out on this fight ok. If you back out, this make you a coward and you will never get your chance for vengeance for your beloved parents ACE!" Seth said as he jumped up to attack Ace with his scythes. Ace tried to block both of Seth's weapons with one move.

When Seth made contact with the blade, Ace somehow knocked Seth to the ground. Ace now noticed that Seth was holding back. Ace looked back at Jack as he said, "Seth, what are you waiting for. Try to fight like a true member of the shadow claws do."

Ace seen that Seth got back up but he had a different look on his face. Ace looked closer at his expression and noticed that it was familiar to him. Ace now remembered that this was the same expression that Devastator used as he tried to kill him before, the look of a cold blooded killer in front of his victim.

Seth quickly got back up and tried to slice Ace but Ace tried to block the scythes. Ace thought that Seth was too powerful for a normal person. He thinks that he must have some kind of power that a normal person doesn't possess.

The only thing that Ace could do was block the never ending combos of the scythes that Seth was doing. Ace saw an opening of attacks and tried to disable Seth before Ace could get hurt. Ace raised his sword to block a scythe and try to slice the other scythe out of Seth's hand.

The plan worked but Seth knocked Ace down with the other scythe. Ace hit the ground with the blade part of the scythe up to his throat.

"I guess this means that I won." Seth said as he dropped his scythe and offered Ace a hand to help him up. Ace smiled at seth as he took Seth's hand and he got up.

"What was that you just did Seth?" Ace doesn't have a clue of what Seth just did, just before Jack said 'the power of a member of the shadow claws' Seth could've been defeated by Ace. It's like he got some kind of power that appeared out of nowhere.

"That is what we call our 'rampant mode'." Ace looked at a wolf that was taller than Jack.

"I'm sorry to ask but who are you, I'm still new around here," Ace nervously smiled to everyone as he truly doesn't know everyone in alpha squad.

The taller wolf looked at the bunny and laughed, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is George Williams. Many people often call me 'boulder'."

Ace looked closer at George, he's a wolf anthro about 6ft 4in tall (193cm tall). He's mostly a light blonde fur wolf with white fur underneath his mouth and his stomach. He has a big body build so Ace knew that George must workout every day. He seen that his hair was kept combed back so this must means that he likes to be a professional person. Ace also noticed that he has a Russian accent.

Ace smiled as he now knows George, "it's good to know you George." He extended his arm to the big wolf.

George smiled as he grabbed Ace's arm also, "it's good to meet you to my friend."

Ace looked around to see a lot of wolves here that he doesn't know, "umm, could you tell me all of your names to, I really don't know all of you guys yet."

Ace seen a pure white wolf walking up to him. Ace knew this was a female because of her figure and her looks. She was taller than Ace by being 5ft 11in tall (180 cm tall). He seen that she keeps some of her snow white hair to cover her left eye and the rest of her long hair go down to her upper back. He looked into her eyes and seen that her eyes were a ocean blue color.

She held out her hand to him, "hello Ace, you may know me or not but my name is May Wolf but you can call me 'snow'."

Ace shook her hand, "it's great to meet you May."

Ace seen another one that walked up to him, he's a wolf that's shorter than Ace by 1 inch by being 5ft 8in tall (173 cm tall). He has dark blonde fur with white underneath him. Ace looked closer to see that he has dark blue eyes, a little darker color than Ace's eyes. He also found out that his hair was fairly messy so Ace thought he must have combed it but it got messy.

The dark blonde wolf held out his hand, "hello Ace, my name is Cody Springfield, you may call me 'hawk'."

Ace noticed that Cody didn't have a Russian accent but it was a German accent. He shook Cody's hand, " it's good to meet you to Cody."

Ace also noticed that there was another walking up to Ace, this wolf almost looked like Jack but he was shorter by being around 5ft 10in tall (178 cm tall). He had the same color of fur by being light grey and has the same kind of white fur that goes under his mouth. The only thing that this wolf different was his midnight blue hair. He also have the same green eyes like Jack.

He walked up to Ace, "my name is Jason Wolf, my older brother is Jack Wolf. People here call me 'bro' for that." Ace noticed that there's another person that has the same Russian accent so he now guesses that most of the members were from Russian parts of Acmetropolis.

Ace shook Jason's hand, "it's good to meet you to Jason.

Ace seen another from the wolves that he doesn't know right now.

This wolf was an inch shorter than Ace by being 5ft 8in tall (173 cm tall). He has light brown fur with white fur that's under his mouth. His hair is also light brown. He has coal black eyes that don't seem to shine at all.  
The wolf looked at Ace, "my name is Kai Diamonds. The team often call me the 'reaper'."

Ace realized that he has a German accent but it sounded like it had no emotion in his voice but he decided to ask later. He's glad that he's starting to know his teammates.

The bunny noticed that there was one last wolf walking up him. This wolf has dark brown fur that shines when it's in light. He also noticed that he has white fur fur that goes under his mouth. He also have light brown eyes and have blonde hair. He's about Jack's height of 6ft tall (183 cm tall).

"Hello Ace, my name is Rick Hunters. The team often call me the 'falcon'." He held out his hand. He noticed that Rick has a different accent than the other members, he has a French accent.

Ace smiled, "it's good to meet you to Rick." Ace shook his hand.

After Ace met all of his teammates but he missed one. He noticed that there was a wolf that was trying to hide from him by hiding behind George and Jack. He looked closer to see that this wolf was a female by his guess. He noticed that she has a different fur color that makes her more different than the others, she has lavender fur. He looked closer again to see that she has white fur that goes under her mouth. He also noticed that she has magenta colored hair so he's amused to see a wolf with different fur and hair colors. He couldn't see her eyes because of her hair was in the way. So he decided to ask of who she is.

He walked up to her, she looked at Ace and looked away, trying to hide behind George. George gently looked at the lavender wolf and said, "it's ok Rose, he's not a bad guy, he's one of us now." Ace noticed that he was talking in a soft tone so Ace guessed that she's really shy around other people.

"Hello, you're Ace Bunny right." Rose said to Ace in a quiet voice. Ace noticed that the last member he talked to has a Russian accent. She was speaking while she was on George's shoulders looking at her new partner. She had a curious look on her face as she looked at Ace.

Ace smiled, "that's right I'm Ace Bunny. What's your full name Rose?" He remembered not to scare her so he's speaking softly.

He noticed that Rose got off of George's shoulder and walked up to him. She brushed her hair from her right eye to have a better look at the bunny. Ace realized that she has very beautiful eyes, she has purple eyes that looked like it that can shine in the sunlight. Ace also noticed that she's the same height as him by being 5ft 9in tall (175 cm tall) by being head to head (not including the ears).

Ace looked at Rose and it looked like she's trembling. She quickly looked away from being confronted so Ace decided not ask or force her to say, "I'm sorry Rose, if its too rough for you to say, its ok."

This caused her to look up to him, "it's ok Ace, it's just that I'm not to use to talking to new people or anyone."

Ace wanted to be friends with everyone on the team, "thats ok, just think of me as a friend, not a bad guy."

Rose seemed to be more confident with Ace, "my name is Rose Winters, but the team call me 'flower'. I'm the youngest of alpha squad."

Ace didn't argue with that fact because it looks like she's in her teens, possibly between 14-16 years old. "So you must be in you teens then right?"

Rose giggled at that idea, "sorry Ace, but I'm 24 years old. The second youngest here is Jason Wolf because he's a few months older than me."

Ace laughed at that idea, "you're right, I guess that you look younger than your real age Rose."

Rose giggled again, "thank you Ace, many people use to think that I can't do anything thats too dangerous. They always tell me that 'I'm too fragile' to handle the important stuff but I can show them up."

Ace smiled at that, "that's right, I went through the same stuff as you did Rose."

Rose looked confused, "really?"

Ace smiled, "yeah."

They were talking for a few minutes until they realized that they still have time for practice.

Ace decided to do some practice, " I guess we should do some training, right Rose?"

Rose thought so also, "you're right Ace."

Ace decided to give her a handshake to be better acquainted, "it's great to meet you Rose."

She smiled as he shook his hand, "you to Ace."

Ace and Rose walked to different parts of the training arena.

Jack walked up to Ace as he was ready to train, then Jack just chuckled.

Ace curiously looked at the wolf, "what's up Jack?"

Jack looked back at the bunny with a smile on his face, "you're the first to make Rose feel comfortable to a new teammate right away."

Ace was surprised to hear this, "really, but what about you Jack?"

Jack looked at the ground, "we met many years, before we were even 10 years old. Rose was always a brave girl with all of us when our parents were alive. Most of the alpha squad members today were friends before those tragic days. But after those days happened, all of us changed. Rose was only 6 years old when she seen her parents died."

Ace didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry that I heard that."

Jack didn't mind to say about his past, "don't worry about it Ace, this already happened. The only thing we live for now is our mission of vengeance."

Ace thought about what Jack said, "I thought our parents killed the main executives already?"

Jack looked back at Ace, "there are 3 cops that are in command now, they were the ones that hated us from the beginning."

Ace doesn't understand the situation, "I don't understand Jack, who were the 3 that hated you?"

Jack must've forgot to tell him about Blake and the twins, "I must've forgot, sorry this happens a lot. Joseph Blake and the Rivers twins were young like us, but after the final assault on the police headquarters; they found out who killed their parents and wanted revenge for the deaths of their parents. Joseph Blake got the main commander place while his 2 partners are named Andrew and Andrea Rivers, they got main police captain and major. They made the police treat every other person that's not human with no respect. They try to bring us into the 'light' or they will hunt us down and kill us for the 'crimes' we committed."

Ace now knows who the bad guys are right now.

After a few minutes of talking with Jack about Blake ad the Rivers twins, they realized that its about lunch time.

"Ok people, it's lunch time." Jack said to all of teammates.

The members decided to take a shower that's located close to the dojo right before they got ready for lunch. The ladies showers were on the right of the dojo while the men's showers are on the left.

When they left the showers, Ace realized that everyone changed their clothes. The guys were wearing comfortable clothes, each wore a basic t shirt and dark colored jeans. The females did the same to but they wore small t shirts and tight jeans to wear. Ace realized that this is what they wear when they're not on a mission.

After everyone was done, they went to the main cafeteria that's located a floor above the dojo.

Ace was the first to enter the cafeteria and it looked amazing to him. The cafeteria looked like a fancy restaurant that only the richest people would eat at. Ace never ate at this kind of restaurants because it was to expensive for the young bunny.

Jack walked up behind Ace, "welcome to the cafeteria. You like it?"

Ace looked back at Jack, "yeah, it's beautiful. How did you do it?" For Ace, this was his first time being in front of a fancy restaurant style place.

"Want to have a look around?" Jack asked the bunny.

Ace looked at the place for another second, "sure."

Jack showed Ace around to show him of where to ask for service from robots. Because this was the shadow claws' headquarters, no one else can enter so they created robots that help out with the cooking or being waiters.

After a few seconds that it took Jack to show Ace how to order, Jack and the team decided to sit and order their food. Every member of the squad sat on a round table that can sit about 12 people. Each member sat the huge table and ordered their food.

Jack looked at each member and realized there was one missing, their new partner Ace. He looked around the table and seen Ace sitting near an empty table. Jack decided to call him over, " hey Ace, why don't you sit over there."

This caught the bunny by surprise because he use to sit alone all the time in his life.

"you sure?" Ace looked at his new teammates with curiosity.

Jack and the other members looked at their new member an nodded, "sure come on over."

Ace went over to the table and decided to wait for his meal.

After a few minutes, their meals came up to each of them. They decided to eat their meals before they decide to talk. Ace followed of what they were doing so he tried to use his manners. Even though he never ate at any kind of fancy places before, he decided to be prepared. He was happy that he knows his manners.

After mostly everyone was done, they waited for their last member Ace to finish. To pass their time up, they decided to talk to each other.

It taken a few more minutes until Ace was done. The shadow claws decided to be done with their daily training but many members decided to go back to the dojo and train for their future missions.

It taken a while to get back to the dojo. Ace decided to go with them to see how they fight or train. May, Cody, George and Rick left the dojo to keep check on Acmetropolis to make sure that there's nothing happening.  
Ace wanted to go back to the main lobby but he heard someone called him over. He turned around to see Seth behind him, Ace decided to ask him, "what's up Seth?"

Seth forgot to introduce himself, "sorry to introduce myself, my full name is Seth King. Many people in the shadow claws call me 'Blaze'." Seth held out his hand to be properly introduced.

Ace shook his hand to be better acquainted, "it's great to meet you Seth."

Ace decided to ask Jack about their 'rampant mode' because he wants to know what is it and how to fight it.

He walked up to Jack, "hey Jack."

Jack looked back at his new comrade, "what's up Ace?"

Ace decided to ask his question, "what is rampant mode?"

Jack looked curiously at the bunny, "that's a mode we use as a last resort when we have no other choice. It's when we lose our sanity and all feelings to fight until either of these 3 things happen first; we kill our target, we die, or another member of the shadow claws snap us out of it."

Ace didn't know about it until now, "wow, I guess that's what Devastator used to defeat us."

Jack answered back to Ace, "that's right, he and many other people know how to use it but there's something I have to tell you."

Ace wondered what he's going to say, "what is it?"

Jack decided to lean on a nearby wall, "we seen how you fight. We must tell you how you did and if there's anything that you need to improve on."

Ace decided to ask, "how I do?"

Jack looked at Ace, "surprisingly, you can fight Seth like a pro of a fighter but there's a problem that can prevent many people from becoming a full member of the shadow claws."

Ace didn't get of what he's saying, "what's the problem?"

Jack said, "we see that you hold back when your life's on the line. You don't have the basic instinct to kill."

Ace never wanted to kill in all of his life, " I never killed anyone in my life."

Jack knew about this, "that's ok, we'll teach you how to use rampant mode and how to kill. Don't worry about killing someone yet, we'll handle that until you feel ready. You understand Ace?"

Ace nodded his head, "I understand."

Jack smiled, "good, we'll start on how to fight rampant mode. This is important when you either fight an enemy that knows it or when a shadow claws member is in it and you want to break them out of it. Lets get ready with the training."

Ace followed Jack to a section of the dojo where there's no one near.

They started the session with Jack explaining of the basics of it and knowing how to stop it. They were practicing for a few minutes until they seen May walk in with a holo-document in her hands.

Jack stopped and looked at May, "what's up."

May handed him the documents, "there's urgent news, we received intel that there are a few agents sent to kill 5 targets."

Jack asked, "what are the 5 targets?"

May looked at Ace, "the other members of the loonatics."

Ace was shocked to hear this, there's some people that want to kill his friends. His expression turned from shocked to anger, he wants to stop them from killing his friends. He turned to Jack, "what's the plan."

Jack looked at both of his teammates, "lets suit up."

May pressed a button on her communicator, "members of alpha squad, you have a new mission."

The other members of the squad came to the dojo and wanted to know what's going on.

Jack walked in front of the squad, "there's someone that wants to kill the other members of the loonatics, we will trail each agent and kill them on the spot. Understand?"

The other members stood in formation and said at once, "yes sir!"

Jack smiled and looked at Ace, "lets go Ace."

Ace nodded and followed his new team to save his friends from assassins. He will find out how they work and how to stop the villains from completing their goals.

* * *

**End of chapter 8**

**I hope you like it, if you liked it in any way please leave a review.**  
**If I made any mistakes ( from grammar or anything) please tell me in the reviews or p.m. me.**

**I'll start working in chapter 9 but it may take a few weeks because of many reasons so thanks for waiting in me :)**

**also, i made a few mistakes so i redone this chapter. i will redo any chapters that have some mistakes if i had time.**

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vigilante Ch. 9**

**For anyone, here's a recap of the characters and their code names.**

**Jack 'Shadow'**

**Cody 'Hawk'**

**Seth 'Blaze'**

**May 'Snow'**

**George 'Boulder'**

**Jason 'Bro'**

**Kai 'Reaper'**

**Rick 'Falcon'**

**Rose 'Flower'**

**Here's chapter 9, very sorry about the late updates.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Time: nighttime

In front of Lexi's house, 3 shadow figures landed on a tree branch. The figures spotted their target that's headed to the house. The target was wearing dark clothing so it's hard to tell who it was.

"How is it on your end." Jack 'Shadow' said to the 4 other teams that are watching over their targets.  
"We're following the target shadow."

Cody 'hawk' said while he's following their target. The loonatic member that they're protecting is Danger Duck while he's staying at his fancy resort that's located on the island where the loonatics decided to help the Apocazons leave the island years ago.

"We found our target shadow" Jason 'Bro' said while he and Rose 'Flower' said through their communicator while tracking their target. Their target was headed to Rev's house in the desert outskirts of Acmetropolis.

"I found the target" George 'Boulder' said while using his communicator. He's with Kai 'reaper for this mission. They' already found out that their target was headed to Slam's house that's located east of the city so they can have a great view of the ocean.

"Hey Shadow, found my target and ready to shoot." Seth 'Blaze' said as he already had a gun to the agent's head. The agent was headed to Tech's house that's located in the desert regions of Acmetropolis. The desert region is located in the southern part of the city because the city takes a large area that has 4 different types of land, forests, desert, prairie and tundra.

"That's good to hear, try to either kill them or capture. The choice is yours." Jack said while he May 'Snow' and Ace are tracking the last agent who's going to Ace's best friend, Lexi's house. They were on tree limbs to keep close to their target but far enough to be quiet.

This is Ace's first mission being a shadow claws member, so he has his own cloak. He looked closer at it, the cloak hides his identity perfectly so no one can recognize him. He looked to his comrades and found out that his has a visor to tell him what happened, to see his comrades and their names on top of them, and see in many visions ( thermal or night vision).

Ace looked at his partners as he spotted a dark figure walking in the forest, trying to get into the house and kill Lexi and her family. He wanted to kill them, so he grabbed his weapon that he chose before he left headquarters, a pistol that was given to him as a welcome gift by the members of the shadow claws.

Ace loaded his gun and aimed it at the agent but a hand came over and lowered it, to signal the shooter to stop. Ace looked up to see that his visor said it was May that prevented him from shooting the agent.

"It's not the right time yet Ace, you need to wait." May said to Ace.

Ace decided to follow her orders, "yes ma'am."

May looked at Jack as she's wondered what his orders, "what's your orders?"

Jack looked at May, "we're going to shoot him."

May smiled, "understood sir."

Jack jumped down from the branch so he could get closer to the agent.

Ace stood on the branch with May so he could see what his new teammates do on their missions. He noticed that Jack pulled something out of his cloak. The object was a pistol that has a suppressor on it so no one close by can hear the gun shoot.

When Jack got close enough to the shadow figure, he pulled the gun to its head and shot him. The figure dropped down to the ground, dead.

Ace was shocked to see a murder happening in front of him, he didn't know what to do but just watch and tried to comprehend of what happened. In his entire life, he never seen anyone killed in front of him. He felt something grabbed his hand to break him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see that May grabbed his hand.

"Lets go, we need to check on the evidence" she said while she jumped down to check on the body.

Ace nodded as he jumped down to check.

When he got there, Jack found a briefcase. He opened it up to find many documents and a weapon. He checked at the weapon and found out that it was a pistol that can shoot tranquilizers to either knock something out or to poison something.

He checked to see that May is already checking the body for anything important.

"Need any help ma'am?" Ace walked up and asked if she needed any help.

She looked up, "no thanks Ace, I got it. Try to make sure that there's no one around that heard that."

Ace nodded, "yes ma'am."

He decided to check the area to make sure that there are no more people in the area. There was no trace of anyone but this one that wanted to harm his teammate Lexi and her family.

The last thought made Ace mad that there's someone that want to harm his teammates and their families. He wants to make sure that whoever sent these people will pay. With the help of his new teammates, he might make the people pay.  
After searching for a few minutes, he heard someone call him over, "hey Ace, you better check this out."

He turned around to see that his visor said that it was May that wanted to see him.

He walked up to her, "what's up May?"

She got up to show him what she found, "this agent has many darts on itself. I think these darts are either poison laced or they have poison inside them, we need to make sure that these items must be kept safe. Hey Jack, anything important in your side?"

Jack answered back, " yeah these documents are coded and there's a gun that can shoot darts. I think we found the evidence. We should leave right now.

Jack decided to check on the other members to check on their status. He raised his arm that had the communicator and pressed a button to speak to the other members of his squad, "what did you do to the agents?"

Seth was the first to respond, "already killed the agent and retrieved the evidence. I'm already heading back to headquarters."

George was the second to respond with his partner Kai, "we already killed the agent and found the gun with those darts. We're already heading back to base."

Cody 'hawk' was the third to answer, "I've found the target and eliminated him. The agent had a gun with the gun that can shoot darts and these darts. I'm already headed back to base."

The last to answer was Jason 'bro' and rose 'flower'. Jason answered back, "we already killed the agent and retrieved the evidence. We're now heading back to headquarters."

Jack decided to say, "that's good to hear, we have found our target as eliminated it already. We're now heading back to headquarters."

He looked at Ace and May, "lets head back."

Both Ace and May nodded and followed his latest command.

May decided to carry the documents while Jack carried the body because there might be more things to check out. They decided that this was Ace's first mission, so they didn't let him carry the heavy stuff like the body or the poison.

When Ace turned to leave the area with Jack and May, he turned around to see Lexi's house. He has a great view of the house from his point of view, but he noticed that one of the balcony doors opened. He turned around to see that the wolves already hid from sight. Ace did the same and hid behind a tree.

When he peeked out, he noticed that was his teammate and love, Lexi Bunny. He also noticed that she was looking around, possibly that she heard the shot because of her super hearing. He wanted to run over there and tell her that he's alive but he remembered about the problems that may rise.

Ace lowered his head and thought, 'if she thinks that I'm with the shadow claws, she might hate me for that.'

He looked up to see that Lexi's still out there, looking for whoever made that shot or noise. He decided to go with his teammates and leave the area.

While walking through the forest, Ace turned his head and he can still see the house. He turned back to his teammates and thought, 'now is not the time Lexi, but I'll tell you soon enough. Probably when we're done on our mission.'

It taken a few minutes, the 3 members finally made it to their vehicle, it's a black van type of vehicle that's a hover craft, so they can hide the evidence and not be suspected of anything.

They opened the back door to put the evidence and make sure that its safe from destruction.

When they were done with that, they decided to get into the hovercraft and left the area.

When the black van was near the headquarters, Ace decided to look at the main headquarters of the shadow claws of this area.

The main building was about 110 stories high, not as tall as The loonatics' tower but its pretty tall than the other buildings. The building looks like some main corporation so it looks like a normal skyscraper because no one can see into the building. The main reason why is that the main windows are like a one way mirror, so the people can see the city from inside but the people outside can't see what's inside.

Ace looked at the building and thought that it was some normal building but now he knows that this building is the main headquarters of the Shadow Claws Alpha Squad.

He also knew of the buildings' cover job, it's the main headquarters of the main weapons manufacturing company, Acme weapons Arsenal. This building can't let anyone in unless they are workers that are from a special union. Ace smiled at that thought, the people from this special union must be the members of the shadow claws.

He also knew that the weapons 'created' here were either stolen weapons or bought from the military. No one asks why because this is the main headquarters.

When the vehicle was entering by using the back car entrance, Ace decided to check out everything because he never been inside this part of the building.

While looking, Ace decided to ask Jack about something, "hey Jack can I ask you a question?"

Jack looked back to Ace, "yeah, what's your question Ace?"

Ace wondered about the headquarters for the shadow claws, "are all of your headquarters something like this one, one that makes the weapons for the military?"

Jack smiled at that question, "that's right, but they designed each building that makes it look like a corporation that only allow certain people from this special union to enter?"

Jack answered back, "that's correct. We only allow the people from the shadow claws enter these bases, each base is placed in certain places of the planet so we can handle the crimes from the underworld or the street gangs or super powerful foes that are too powerful for the loonatics to handle."

Ace smiled at that idea, "it's great to hear that we have help, were you helping this entire time?"

Jack answered back, "we've helped you out for a very long time, even before that when we first recreated the shadow claws."

Ace was happy to hear about that, "thanks guys."

Jack and may smiled to hear that someone actually said thanks to them.

It only had taken about 2 minutes for Jack to park his vehicle.

When Jack parked his vehicle, he, May and Ace exited the vehicle and went to the back of the vehicle to grab their new findings from their mission, the body of the agent and the Intel from the corpse.

When they grabbed their findings, they went to the elevator that's inside the garage. They decided to go to the 80th floor, that's where they place any new findings from their missions.

It only taken a few moments because the elevators could travel very fast. The ride may have taken about 30 seconds.  
When the doors of the elevator opened, Jack walked into the main floor where many items are kept here. The room was often called the evidence room. He noticed that every member of alpha squad is here, either working with the latest mission or just standing around.

Ace noticed that both Jack and May exited the elevator but looked back at Ace, "you better go back to the lounge area. It might be a bad place for you to be in here. This might be for the better, because you never seen so many dead bodies. We're mainly thinking of your health, but we'll be back."

Ace just nodded, "sure."

Ace pressed the button that goes to the main lounge area, floor number 109.

It taken a few seconds but when the doors opened, Ace walked into the lounge area.

The first thing he wanted to do was to get something to eat, so he decided to check the time. The clock that he seen from his wrist and it said it was about 6:00 am.

'Whoa, I guess I should make some breakfast.' He thought that it was later in the time.

He felt hungry so he decided to make his breakfast. It taken only a few minutes but he made himself some blueberry pancakes. He also poured himself a glass of orange juice to drink.

He ate the pancakes and juice, he noticed that his teammates didn't come back yet so he decided to get some sleep on the couch.

He walked over and laid down. He didn't want to turn on the TV because it might have something with the latest crimes or his team, the loonatics. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

While he was sleeping, he heard the elevator doors opening. He opened his eyes, wondering what's happening. He got up from the couch and looked back to see what's happening. He noticed that it was all of his new teammates.

"What's up Jack?" Ace asked Jack.

Jack looked back at Ace, "we found out more about these sleeper agents."

Ace wanted to more about them, "alright, lets hear more about it."

Jack sat down on the large couch and the other members sat on the 3 other couches that sit in front of the large TV.

Jack cleared his throat, "the sleeper agents had been sent to kill your teammates and the ones who sent them were the police. The evidence was heavily coded, but we cracked the code and found out more about these people."

Ace wondered, "who were these people guys."

George leaned forward and decided to talk, "these people were former police academy graduates. Each of these people are anthros that just graduated this year. I found out that this information was a enlistment to become a high ranked officer in a year if they succeed. That means that if they kill your friends, they can become either a lieutenant or the new captain of the police. They won't even be blamed for any murders. They will be recognized for many fake 'heroic' titles."

Ace was shocked to hear this, "what?"

George decided to continue, "it seems like the policemen want to kill the loonatics now so it might happen later but we're not sure for now." Jason looked over to Kai, "tell him what's inside the tranquilizers."

Ace looked over to Kai, "what's in them?"

Kai looked down to the ground and decided to say, "the mysterious liquid that's inside the darts are a type of special poison."

Ace wanted to know, "what type of poison?"

Kai decided to continue, "the poison is the most powerful poison created. It can kill a person in only 30 minutes and their is no antidote. This poison was created by a secret force that we don't know but somehow the police got their hands on it somehow and wanted it to kill the loonatics because their great leader died."

Ace didn't know what to say but have a shocked expression.

Jason leaned forward, "the info that each of the sleeper agents had were extremely coded. We finally found out that they had to kill the family with the given darts and make sure that they burn down the house to make it look like a tragic event. The media might want to check it out and want to know, but the police just say that it's nothing to worry about and they get to live their perfect lives without any help of the loonatics."

Ace looked down at the ground with a surprised expression, "it's a great thing that the shadow claws protecting them, thanks guys, I would've fell for all of this and been dead if it wasn't for you guys."

May looked up to Ace, "no need to thank us Ace, we would always help you and your friends out because your family was our parents' best friends."

Ace smiled at May, "thanks May, it means a lot to me."

May smiled, "your welcome Ace."

Jack got up from his spot, "we'll I guess this is a mission well done. Lets make some breakfast."

The other members decided to make their own breakfast, each made a variety of meals that they like for an early day meal. Ace looked at each of them and noticed that they didn't eat for a while like him to.

They each finished their meals, they decided to do the next thing on their lists, finally get some sleep from a sleepless night.

Jack looked at his team, "I going to sleep guys, try not to wake me up like last time." The last time was when Seth and Jason accidentally cause a bomb to go off inside the building and caused minor damage to the room.

Each of the shadow claws decided to get some sleep and left the room.

Ace thought that he should sleep in his room but he now wanted to sleep on the comfortable couch.

He walked back into his room to get a Blanket and a pillow. He decided to take His cloak off because he wants to be in more comfortable clothes when he wants to sleep. he decided to grab a white T-shirt and a pair of relaxes jeans. After he got his stuff, he walked back into the lounge area.

He loved the view that this building gives out, during the morning, he could watch the sunrise with a breath-taking view when the sun first comes up and make the buildings glow a reddish tint.

He watched the sunrise but heard someone walking in, he turned his head to see the youngest member of the group, Rose.

She smiled to him, "hey Ace."

Ace waved back at her, "hey Rose, you can't sleep?"

She shook her head, " no I just wanted to watch the sunset, what about you?"

Ace looked back onto the sunrise, "same thing for me to, but I wanted to sleep in here for a change."

Rose smiled, " you don't mind if I sleep in here?"

Ace looked back at her, " I don't mind."

Rose sat on the other couch, "thanks Ace."

Ace smiled, "your welcome."

Rose decided to sit on the couch that's the closest to Ace's. she sat down but she wanted to take a nap there as well so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ace did the same when he laid down onto his pillow. He had taken one last look to a beautiful sunrise but closed his eyes and fell asleep.

To Ace, it felt like he was asleep for only a few minutes but when he woke up, he noticed that many of the shadow claws members are already up. They wanted Ace to sleep so they had been quiet for a while.

He check his watch and it said that its about 10:00 am, "I guess I needed this sleep."

Ace got up from the couch and went back into his room so he can get ready for a new day.

When he got to his room, he got a new T-shirt and a new pair of jeans. He placed his pillow and blanket onto his bed and left his room.

After he left his room, he walked back into the lounge area and check with his teammates if they have anything to do today.

When he seen all of the shadow claws, they were all watching TV. Ace did the same and sat with George.  
"Morning Ace." George said to Ace.

"Morning to you too George." Ace replied back.

Ace was curious to ask George of they have anything planned today, "hey George, you guys have anything planned for today?"

George shook his head to the young bunny, "no the shadow claws don't have anything planned for today. Why?"

"No, I was just curious." Ace said to George. Even though it was the morning, Ace decided to watch TV with his teammates. The TV show they watched was the news first, to make sure that everything is ok in the city planet. After the news, many of the members decided to watch a funny movie.

* * *

During the same time...

There was a person who was on top of the roof of the acme weapons manufacture company. It had all black clothing on it and tried to hide its identity.

"Targets found" a robot voice said from her wrist.

"It's finally time that we finally found the shadow claws, more importantly the alpha squad." The person said to itself.  
"When should we strike?" The robot voice said to its owner.

"By tonight my good friend, I'm sure that I can give them a surprise." If we could see its face, we would've seen that it was smiling at the plans it wanted to do tonight.

The figure just looked up to the rising sun and teleported from the top of the headquarters of alpha squad.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in weeks, I have many reasons but I didn't have any time to work on this story.**

**I would say that I'm glad I'm in school now because I have a lot of free time to work on this story because I might be updating more frequently. I can't promise that but I will work on this story.**

**If you liked this story in any way, please leave a review.**

**Thanks for waiting on me.**

**Peace out**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vigilante chapter 10**_

_**A/N; hi guys, decided to create another chapter for everyone. I decided to create another character that will join the shadow claws but did it in a different entrance. if you read the previous chapter, I placed a gender mistake near the end so you may know something about this character.**_

_**So here's chapter 11**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Time: evening after Ace's first mission.

Ace walked into Jacks office. He wanted to ask him about the other squads and any info on them. "Hey Jack, could you tell me about the other squads and its members?"

Jack was sitting behind his desk, checking on the latest Intel he obtained from the night before. He looked up at the bunny, "sure, but exactly which squad should I tell about."

Ace decided to sit down on a chair that's located in front of his desk. He looked Jack in the eyes, "what is the strongest squad here and what are they called?"

Jack looked at the bunny and cleared his throat, "the strongest squad that's in the shadow claws are a squad called the 'Zeta Squad'. Their main goal is to protect the main boss of the Shadow Claws, they are also known as the 'guardians of the Shadow Claws'."

Ace truly didn't know about this at all, "so who are they?"

Jack looked at his computer and sighed, "I would tell you but I'll make sure to bring them in because we need you to talk to the main leader."

Ace was shocked to hear this, "what, the main leader is coming here to see me? Why?"

Jack looked at Ace again, "I'm not sure but they will bring some of the other squads in to officially welcome you to the shadow claws. Normally you must work your way up the squads from our lowest level, psi."

Ace was confused, "I'm just wondering, most of these squads are based off the Ancient Greek language. Why did you name your squads after the Ancient Greek language?"

Jack smiled at that question, "I wondered about that to Ace, but we used the Ancient Greek language because we didn't make the squads and its names, the leader made them before our parents even joined. If you have the right skills and determination, you can be in either Omega Squad or higher."

Ace didn't get what he meant by that, "I thought that Omega was the lowest on the alphabet?"

Jack laughed at that comment, "that's a good question, but the boss wanted to make sure that Omega Squad is the7th most powerful squad and Zeta the most powerful squad but otherwise the rest of the alphabet is in the correct order."

Ace leaned into his chair, "I didn't know about that at all. I guess that's what I wanted to know." Ace got up from his chair and turned to leave Jack's office.

"See you Ace-" Jack said before there was something that made a great noise.

BOOM!

The shock of that explosion was so great that it caused even Jack's office to shake while its one the 100th floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Jack almost yelled to his communicator, he thought it was something wrong.

"Shadow, it was in the lobby where it happen sir. It was the work from someone else. I don't who, but it's in some dark clothing, putting the image up right now." Cody said to Jack with his wrist communicator.

Jack seen the image that was sent by Cody, the image was uploaded to the communicator and it came up as a hologram. It was a human figure but its features are hidden. From the body figure, he can make a guess that it was a female but he need to find out first. The figure is wearing a black hoodie with some black jeans and a pair of black shoes. They can't see its face because it's hiding it with something that their cameras can't see.

The cameras showed that the assailant was running through the hallways and causing explosions where it sees the other members of Alpha Squad. No one is hurt right now but this person is causing major damage to the building.

He pressed a button on his wrist communicator, "All members of Alpha Squad listen on my latest orders! I am calling a red alert!" He would only use the red alert status when it's a very serious threat against the shadow claws.

"Understood sir!" He heard all of the members say that.

"What's the 'red alert status'?" Ace said to Jack.

Jack tried to follow the assailant with the security cameras but the figure is using the blind spots of the cameras. "The red alert status is only used when it's a real emergency. There's someone who found us and attacked us. We need to know where it is now."

"Where's the person now?" Ace asked.

Jack looked at the screen that was projected by his wrist communicator, "it's on the 90th floor right now but it's coming up here fast."

"How long till it gets here?" Ace asked.

"About 5 minutes." Jack said while he made the estimate of when the figure will make its way up the tower.

"Understood." Ace said while he grabbed the dual swords that the Shadow Claws gave him. He wanted to use his Guardian Strike Sword but someone might recognize it and realize that it might be Ace or the loonatics might want to investigate and try to find whoever stole the sword. He didn't want his friends to get hurt so he accepted the gift from his new teammates.

Ace got prepared while the explosions sounded like it was getting closer but it still sounded like it was several floors below. The explosions went on for a while but it suddenly stopped.

Jack wondered what happened, "what's happening right now?"

"Shadow, the person is hiding right now; it's hiding from our cameras and from us. We'll find it." Blaze said to his communicator.

"Ok" shadow said to his partner Blaze.

Jack and Ace waited in the main office for a few more seconds till Ace started to walk out of that door. He heard something running at it so Ace got prepared.

Something broke its way into the office. Ace seen the figure and tried to attack it with his swords.

The figure just grabbed both of his hands and knocked them out of his hands. With no weapons, Ace decided to use his martial arts against it.

He tried to hit the assailant but it just held his hand, turned over and flipped Ace over its shoulder.

When Ace hit the ground, he closed his eyes just before contact with the ground. He hit the ground back first but he heard a click. He opened his eyes and seen the end of a barrel of a pistol in his face, fearing death, he froze and didn't move.

He looked at the gun that the assailant pulled out, possibly wanted to kill him but he heard something different. He heard another click; he looked up to see Jack was already beside the assailant, pulled out his gun onto the figure.

"Who are you?" Jack said to the figure with no emotion in his voice. Ace noticed that he seen something that he haven't seen in a while, the eyes of a killer. This made Ace wonder if the shadow claws are like this, all killers but they only kill to protect the people.

The assailant put up both of its hands and gave Jack the gun. Jack grabbed the gun and put away his, "you never asked my question, who are you?"

The figure looked at Jack and began to grab its hood. Ace also looked at the person as its about to pull its hood away.

When the hood was down, Jack noticed that it was a jaguar anthro. From where he's standing, it is about 5ft. 7in. Tall (170 cm). He also realized it has long blonde hair that goes down to its shoulders and into its left eye. He realized it has light green eyes. It started to speak, "привет тени когти , меня зовут Juno ягуара., (hello shadow claws, my name is Juno Jaguar.)" Jack knew it was a female now because of her voice.

Ace looked at the jaguar but had no idea what she's saying.

Someone walked into the office, it was May. She checked out what happened to her leader. When she noticed that Jack's already confronted the person, so May looked over to Ace, who's still lying on the ground.

She walked over to Ace, "you all right Ace?"

Ace looked back at her, "yeah, I'm fine."

She helped him by pulling him back onto his feet.

"Thanks May, but do you know what she said?" Ace thanked her but had no idea of what she's saying right now.

"I heard her when I was just outside the office, she said 'hello shadow claws, my name is Juno Jaguar'." May knew what she was saying so she can help Ace by translating.

Jack smiled as he heard what Juno said, "привет Juno, это хорошо, что вы нас нашли (hello Juno, it's nice that you found us.)"

Ace looked back at May, she knew what he was about to say, "He said 'hello Juno, it's nice that you found us.'"

Juno crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall, "У меня есть кое-что сказать (I have something to tell you)."

May translated, "she said I have something to tell you." Ace nodded to show that he gets it.

Jack leaned onto his desk, "Не могли бы вы сказать, что это на английском, чтобы наш новый член может слушать? (Could you please say this in English so our new member

could listen?)"

May also translated, "he said 'could you please say this in English so our new member could listen?'" Ace nodded.

Juno sighed, "в порядке (alright)."

May help Ace translate, "she said 'alright'?"

Juno tried to speak in English but she had a hard time, "My name is uh, how you say, Juno Jaguar."

Jack had a look that has no emotion on it, "why are you here?"

Juno wanted to speak in Russian but she was told to speak in English, "I'm here to, um, how you say, join the Shadow Claws Organization."

Ace was stunned to hear about this, she tried to blow up and kill all of Alpha Squad. He turns to see Shadow smiling. Shadow said, "Why would you like to join our organization ms Juno Jaguar?"

She cleared out her throat, "the main reason why is because of my, how you would say, parents. They used to be in the Shadow Claws."

Jack was stunned but didn't show it, "just who are your parents ms Jaguar?"

"My parents are Ash and Julie Jaguar sir." Juno decided to give as much info as she could.

Jack was surprised to hear them again. Back in the past, during the beginning of the shadow claws, Ash and Julie were famous for being the bomb specialists that helped the other members to get away from any scene from the police. It's been years since he ever heard of them; the last time was after the most tragic events in their history, when the main founders were killed by the police. He thought that they were dead, "Ms Jaguar I have something to tell you."

Juno didn't know what's going to happen, "what is it?"

Jack smiled, "we will let you join the Shadow Claws because your parents were with us. We let many people join if they had their parents join many years ago."

Juno couldn't help but look very happy, "thank you Mr., um I really don't know you. Could you tell me your names?" She smiled to all of the people in the room.

Jack smiled, "my name is Jack Wolf but please, call me Shadow."

May walked up beside Jack, "my name is May Wolf but you could call me Snow."

Ace walked up beside her, "my name is Ace Bunny."

Juno looked up to Ace, "you're Ace Bunny from the loonatics, no?"

Ace smiled to her, "that's right."

Juno was happy to meet him, "this is an honor. But I thought you were dead because of Devastator?"

Ace was surprised, "that's correct; I would've died if it weren't for the help from the shadow claws."

Juno didn't know what to say, "Wow, I didn't know that until now."

Jack looked over to his door, "did you break the door or is it repairable?"

Juno looked over to the 2 doors that are on the ground. She smiled and blushed, "sorry, I wanted to make a scene and make it look good for you guys to accept me."

Jack waved it off, "don't worry about it. I'll have to pay someone to rebuild it."

Juno wondered, "You're not mad at me for that?"

Jack truly didn't care about the door, "don't worry about the door. Besides, I was planning on to get rid of it so you did my job for me, thanks."

Juno smiled, "your welcome Mr. Wolf."

Jack pressed a button on his communicator, "guys we found our target. Don't worry about it, it's a new member of the Shadow Claws so stand down and come up to my office to welcome her."

The other members heard his latest order, "yes sir."

It only taken a few minutes till the other members walked into the office (it's a big office. The room is about 20 by 25 feet room with 2 wooden doors to Jack's office.) Each of the members wanted to hurt Juno because she tried to kill them. She looked at them with no emotion but she's actually scared but hid it pretty good.

Jack said, "Everyone, this is Juno Jaguar. She is the newest addition to Alpha Squad." The other members didn't exactly have anything to say but a few gasps.

Before any of the others were about to protest of why she can't be a new member, Jack cleared his throat, "well Juno, could you tell us about your past?"

Juno looked at Jack and then to the other members, "it's started out when my parents left the shadow claws. They left because they didn't want to suffer like their partners had. They left the American part of Acmetropolis, and went to the Russian parts to live in secrecy and a quiet life. I was born about 25 years ago. I mainly grew up learning Russian all my life until my parents told me about their former job. I was fascinated by what they did, even though they didn't want to go back into that job, they wanted me to join. They knew about the rules so they waited until I was 18 years old. They taught me everything I knew from fighting and my bomb making skills. They handed me this wrist communicator that knows the current headquarters and my parents told me to find Alpha Squad because they were kids like me. I didn't try to find you until a few months ago after my... parents passed away from a disease. Before they died, they told me to find you guys and mention their names to you and you will let me in." She was quiet because mentioning we parents must've been tough for her to say, must be because she really loves them like any child would.

Jack looked like he didn't show any emotion, "so you want to be with us Ms Jaguar?"

Juno nodded, "yes, I'm sure this will make my parents proud."

Jack looked at the other members; they had an expression that meant that they want her to stay. Jack looked at the jaguar, "well, I'm sure we all want you to stay with us,even though you wanted to kill us when you first met us."

Juno blushed at that comment, "sorry, I was, um how you say, taught from my parents."

Jack looked at his comrades, "could you tell her your names and code names so she knows." The others nodded.

George said, "My name is George Williams, but you could call me 'boulder'."

Seth went next, "my name is Seth King, but you could call me 'blaze'."

Cody went up, "my name is Cody Springfield, but you could call me 'hawk'."

Jason went up after Cody, "my name is Jason Wolf, but you could call me 'bro'."

Kai went up, "my name is Kai Diamonds, you could call me 'reaper'."

Rick went next, "my name is Rick Hunters, but you could call me 'falcon'."

Rose, even though she went behind George and Ace said, "my name is Rose Winters, you could call me 'flower'."

Juno smiled at everyone, "it's very nice to meet all of you."

Jack smiled at everyone that they didn't want to kill her now, "now May, could you show Juno around the tower."

May looked at Jack, "yes sir." She led Juno out of the room so she could show Juno around.

Ace looked at Jack while the other members stayed in the office, "hey Jack, you never told me about you guys' past?"

Jack looked at Ace, "we didn't? I'm sorry for not telling you. It started out when it was my parents killed the police executives and left. They were found later and were killed along with May's and Rose' parents also. We witnessed their deaths when we about 8-10 years old. The police thought they wanted to kill us to because we were born of 'thrash'. I had to protect my family and friends so I had to kill them. One cop managed to cut me in my right eye but I didn't lose it at all but I got this scar." He brushed his hair from his eye to show Ace the scar.

Ace didn't know what to say but let Jack continue, "We faced many hard times but we finally re-made the Shadow Claws after we found our parents' boss. The boss gave us the money that our parents earned. We were rich but we must work for the shadow Claws so we all accepted. We worked for many years until we found you Ace. The only family I have left is my older sister Luna and my younger brother Jason." Jack explained his, Jason's, and part of May's and Rose's past.

Ace looked at the other members, then he seen Cody walked up next, "my parents were killed for those same crimes but they were never with the Shadow Claws. They only helped them in secret but the police found out and they were killed like the people they helped. I was an only child so I couldn't protect myself so the police tortured me so they can think that I won't get revenge, but they were wrong. That's the main reason why I want revenge. They had electrified whips and whipped me in the arms for that when I was 9 years old." He rolled up his sleeves to show Ace the scars he still has from those whips. Ace truly felt sorry for seeing that, so that's why he hides his arms.

George cleared his throat, "my parents were killed for that also but Jack and his friends helped me out. I was a weak person back then because I wasn't strong enough. Now I know I have help."

Kai went up, "my entire family was killed by a man for no reason. I tracked and killed the man that was responsible. I had the help from Rick to interrogate that man before I killed him. That's why I have no emotions for that because I don't want to feel that dread when I see all of my family killed. Rick and I found out that man was hired by the police."

Rick went up, "my parents worked for the shadow claws but was killed the same day as the others here to. I had interrogated the person responsible and found out he was sent by the police also."

Seth was the last one to talk about his past, "my parents were never part of the shadow claws. They died when I was very young. All of my life, I've been a child soldier or a mercenary. The main reason why I joined was because the police killed all of my friends from a fake crime that they never did. I tried to find those cops but they were already dead and these people in cloaks told me that they killed these cops because they kill random people as they claimed that they were dangerous. I joined when I was 18 and became a part of Alpha Squad later."

Ace didn't know what to say but he managed to say, "So all of you from the shadow claws had a terrible past?"

Jack nodded, "yes, we each have no family left and no money but when we joined the Shadow Claws, we each became rich. There's a catch, we must have a cover job to show that we made our money so no one can suspect us. My job is a CEO of the Acme Weapons Arsenal."

Cody went up next, "my job is the hovercrafts designer, that's someone who creates the first prototype of any new hover crafts of any kind."

Seth went up next, "my career is a MMA champion in the American part of Acmetropolis, but I also help teach many people martial arts to help defend them."

George went up after Seth, "my cover job is the main surgeon at the Acme Trauma Center. I helped May and Rose graduate college early and they became doctors at the same hospital."

Jason came up next, "I help create and test the new weapon designs for Jack."

Kai went up, "I became a poison specialist so I can help prevent or help people recover from anything poisonous. I work at the Acme trauma also."

Rick went up, "my job is somewhat different, I work for the police as a field tracker so I know where to send the police to anywhere that needs help. That's how we know where to avoid the police at all times."

Ace was surprised to hear about this, "should I have a job?"

Jack handed him a file, "we already done that for you, even though we knew that you might want to help Seth with martial arts but people might recognize you. You will work for me with becoming a weapons designer and tester with Jason."

Ace read the files, "thanks." He wanted to use martial arts but what Jack said was true.

Jack looked at Ace but remembered about his codename, "hey Ace we have given you a codename but if you want anything else, please tell us because this will be your new name while you are on missions."

Ace wanted to know about his new codename, "what do you have in mind?"

Jack read from Ace's file, "We wanted to give you the codename 'twilight' because it's the time where you could see either the day light or the night and go to either side. This explains about you because you could have a great life but you still have the history of being a shadow claws member. What do you think Ace, do you like it?"

Ace thought about his for a few seconds. He looks up to Jack, "I like the new codename."

Jack smiled, " I'm glad you like it Ace."

By that time, May walked into the office with Juno. She looked at Jack, "I showed her the tower and I showed her the hologram when you were telling Ace the latest news."

Jack forgot about that, "oh, I guess I forgot to include Juno. Sorry, this happens a lot. Juno what kind of codename would you like?"

Juno looked at Jack, "I guess I like the codename 'echo' a lot. I guess that happens whenever I make the bombs go off, they create the echo sound."

Jack wrote that down, "that's a good codename. We need to give you a cover job, what about working for the Acme Weapons Arsenal, as the newest bomb specialist?"

Juno nodded, "yes I'll take that job."

Jack smiled as he typed that down, "I would say we welcome to the shadow claws but we must wait till tomorrow when the main leader of the shadow claws comes here to welcome the both of you."

Juno was confused, "what? I thought that you were the leader of the shadow claws?"

Jack raised both of hands and shook his hands, "I'm sorry to say but not even my parents were leaders either. We were leaders of a squad, yes. We were never leaders when the shadow claws organization was made."

Juno crossed both of her arms, "hmmm, I never knew about that."

Ace noticed that Seth walked up to her, "hey Juno I just wanted to ask you out. What do you say? Hopefully that's a yes?" He was smiling, hoping he could get a date.

Juno smiled, "I would, but you have to kiss this first." Juno pulled out a c4 charge bomb from her hoodie and in front of Seth.

Seth backed away, "I take that as a no?"

Juno smiled, "that's right; I usually turn down any guys that want to ask me out."

Jack chuckled, "that's a good trait Juno, and it's great that you do that."

Juno smiled, "thanks shadow."

Jack looked at each of the members, "I guess that means that we're done here. Let's help Juno move in. Juno, we're going to give you a new room that's inside this tower with the rest of us. After you show us how you like to keep you belongings in your new room, both May and Rose will take you out shopping."

Juno smiled, "I would love that. Can I have a room away from this idiot?" She was point at Seth. Seth just glared at her without saying anything.

Jack chuckled, "don't worry the guys' and girls' rooms are away from each other no one can get any ideas."

Jack looked at his teammates, "well let's help Juno move in, shall we?"

Before the rest of the members walked Juno out of the room, Ace noticed that May and Jack stayed back. He turned to see that they removed their gloves. He noticed that they have a ring on their left ring finger. He walked up to them, "hey Jack, forgive me for asking but are you either engaged or married."

Jack looked at Ace, "yes Ace, we have been married for almost 5 years now. Our 5th year anniversary is coming up in 2 weeks." Ace noticed that they have been always together for all of this time; he thought that they were dating but he truly didn't know that they were married.

Ace wanted to ask, "How did you guys meet?"

May look at Jack, "do you want to tell him."

Jack smiled at his wife, "sure."

Ace looked at the other members, "did you guys know about this?"

Cody said, "yes we were there when he proposed."

Ace turned to Jack. Jack cleared his throat, "it started out when we joined the shadow claws many years ago. Even though we were childhood friends, we were together when we were selected to become the leader and the second on command of Alpha Squad. I had feelings to her during our duties so I decided to ask her out. After a while of us dating, I think after 2 years, I proposed about 5 years ago. We were married on July 20th, 2772, a few weeks before the meteor hit."

Ace was happy to hear about their story but wanted to know about their powers, "what kind of powers do you guys have?"

Jack smiled, "I was given the power to control the power of earth. I can lift the heavy boulders and create either weapons from any substance from the ground or I get to make the same type of armor."

May went after him, "I was given the power of controlling ice at will. I can control the climate by making it snow or not. I can create weapons or armor from the ice if I want. I can also freeze people or thaw them."

Seth went after May, "I was given the power of controlling fire at will. I can either have it as a flamethrower or throw it ad it turns into a fire bomb. My temper can alter the form by changing it into different colors by my anger."

Cody went up after Seth, "I was given the power to control many things with my mind, I can levitate anything. I can see you attitude to see if you a liar or a killer. I can also look into your memories and recover them if I want."

George went up next, "I was given the superhuman intelligence like your friend Tech has. I can also teleport anywhere within a mile radius."

Jason went up next, "I was given the power to control water at will. I can make the weapons out of it or make it protect the team. I can also make it turn to vapor or ice and control them also. I can't master the ice powers yet so I let May handle the ice tasks."

Kai went up next after Jason, "I have the power to make someone go insane by looking into their eyes, that's why I have the codename 'reaper'. I can also control all types of poisons and immune to them. That's why I work on the cure for poisons."

Rick went up next, "I have been given the power to hear many things like Lexi can but I've master it so I can hear what a person can think. I have the power of telepathy but I made these telepathic communication devices, with the help of George, so you guys can talk to each other without using your mouths. I can also touch someone's head and see what they had seen from anytime so I know what you seen."

Rose went up next, "I have been given the power to control electricity so I can either shock people or try to make an electric shield for my teammates. I have also been given the power of controlling ice like my sister. So I can fuse them together into electric ice shards and throw them into enemies and shock them."

Jack looked at Juno, "Ms Juno, do you have any powers?"

Juno nodded, "yes, I have been given the power to see many things that are behind the walls. That's how I knew exactly where everyone was. In my vision, I see you guys as red figures through the walls so I can avoid you guys. I can also hear the heartbeats if you guys are close."

Jack looked down onto her files, "I'll make notes on that. If everyone is done, let's go and help Juno move in."

Everyone nodded and left his office so they can help move Juno into the shadow claws headquarters.

Ace was the first to leave, but he was thinking. Even though both Jack and May are part of Alpha Squad, they still had time to find love. This made Ace very happy that no matter how far you are into the darkness, you can always find love.

* * *

_**End of chapter 10**_

_**A/N; I'm just glad that there are many people reading this. I'm glad that some of my friends are making sure that I write more chapters because I was lazy over summer break. I'm glad that you guys are patient but now I will update more frequently.**_

_**I would like to thank Google translate for helping me use Russian.**_

_**I have the plans for the future chapters but I will need time to make them. The only problem is my school work; they will take a major part of my time so it takes **__**a while.**_

**_I'm_**_** happy to introduce my new character Juno Jaguar. there might be more characters coming in but I'm staying close to the loonatics universe so nothing extreme.**_

_**Also I made a few mistakes already and fixed them. Enjoy :)**_


End file.
